Festa Junina em Konoha
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Em uma linda amanhã ensolarada e "pacífica", na caverna dos Akatsukis, um estranho carro passa anunciando uma Festa Junina na vila de Konoha. O que acontece quando eles resolvem ir? Só uma coisa é certa, muita confusão esta à caminho.
1. Festa Junina?

Oi povão

Oi povão! Chegou mais uma fanfic novinha de comédia dos nossos queridos akatsukis \õ/  
Devido à época das festas Juninas, resolvemos fazer esta fic sobre eles.  
Postaremos duas vezes por semana. A fic já esta toda escrita, e estamos terminando de digitá-la no computador, por isso, não tem possibilidade de abandoná-la.  
Ela contém SIM palavrões e não pretendemos censurá-los, afinal, quem nunca falou um na vida? E quem já falou não a nada de mais em ler.  
Aceitamos críticas, opiniões e queremos comentários, independente se estiverem gostando ou não. Afinal, são as críticas que nos farão melhorar. :D

- Lálálá - fala dos personagens  
– ação –  
#Pensamento#  
(Comentários inúteis das autoras XD)

Então é isso. Esperamos que gostem!  
Boa leitura e divirtam-se. \õ/

- Capitulo 1: Festa Junina? Que porra é essa O.o

Uma bela manhã, aonde o sol brilhava radiante, iluminando os pássaros e as flores, estava a akatsuki dentro de uma caverna escura e mofada...

Konan: - SEUS BANDO DE V.V.'S!

Tobi: - O que é ser V.V. Konanzinha-Chan? O.õ

Konan: - É ser Viado e Vagabundo!

Deidara: - Eu não sou viado, eu só cuido bem do meu cabelo no salão, un – diz jogando o cabelo pra trás, esbanjando a beleza de seu precioso cabelo, e jogando cabelo nos olhos de Itachi –

Itachi: - AHH SEU GAY! Eu já to ficando cego, e você ainda joga esse seu cabelo duro de bombril no meu olho? ¬/.\+

Deidara: - Nem todos tiveram a sorte de nascer com o cabelo liso naturalmente igual o seu! Seu filhinho de papai, un!

Itachi: - De mamãe também. :D

Hidan: - Ahh então você admite que usa chapinha?! UHAUAHUAHAUH Que gay! Vou contar pra todo mundo.

Deidara: - Pelo menos eu não passo sabão no cabelo pra deixar ele firme num topétinho ridículo de "Elvis Presley" un... ¬.\\

Hidan – Eu não passo sabão no cabelo caralho! – Tobi chega perto de Hidan, e começa a "farejar" o cheiro do cabelo dele, até que...-

Tobi: - Na verdade, o cheiro do cabelo dele é de pasta de dente. O.õ

Deidara: - Então você passa pasta de dente no cabelo? Deve ser por isso que a pasta de dente sempre acaba rápido, e por isso seu cabelo é branco!

Hidan: -... u.u

Kakuzu: - AHHHH! Que porra! É Por isso que eu gasto tanto dinheiro com pasta de dente?! Oh merda viu ¬¬´. Também, de agora em diante, eu só vou comprar pasta de dente quando estiver na promoção!

Tobi: - Buááááá T.T E agora, o que é que eu vou comer??

Deidara: - É o que? O.\\

Kakuzu: - Que história é essa Tobi? Ò.ó

Tobi: - Err...Bem...Tobi ser um bom garoto! Tobi só come pasta de dente sabor morango. :D

Kakuzu: - Puta merda Tobi, pasta de dente infantil é caro pra porra, e você me faz comprar pra comer?

Tobi: - Mais eu só como da vermelhinha, porque da azul é ruim. x.x

Kakuzu: - Eu vou te matar! Ò.ó – Kakuzu pega Tobi pelo pescoço e começa a enforcá-lo, até que...Do lado de fora da caverna, o carro anuncia... –

"Venham todos para a tradicional festa junina de Konoha!"

Sasori: - Uéh? E Konoha tem festa junina agora? O.õ

Carro: - "Sim, sim! Venham todos para a Super festa junina de konoha! Vai ser um SUUUUUUUUUUCESSO!"

Tobi: - WEEEEEEE! Tobi achar legal! Vai ser um SUUUUUUUUUUCESSO! \õ/

Deidara: - Cala a boca Tobi, un. U.\\

Zetsu: - Poootz! Deve ser muito loko o bagúio vééi...

Hidan: - Olha o Zetsu já voltou. E voltou doidão!

Kisame: - Deve ter levado um fora da margarida...KKKKKKKKK

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Pelo menos, eu não fico na banheira tentando pegar as patinhas cor-de-rosa do Deidara manoow!

Deidara: - Minhas Patinhas cor-de-rosa? T.\\ Kisame nunca mais toque nelas! Seu estuprador, un. - E o carro de anuncio volta –

- "Ei, seus anormais, prestem atenção aqui porra! A festa será amanhã, começa as 18:00 horas!"

Pein: - Aff... Mais que droga é essa? Quem vai ser o idiota que vai querer perder tempo nessa merda?

Konan: - Olha aqui Pein! EU quero ir nessa "merda" de festa Junina ¬¬

Pein: - Mais Konanzinha querida... T.T

Konan: - Mais Nada Pein! Ou a gente vai nessa festa, ou eu vou sozinha, e arranjo outro cara pra me dar um ursinho rosa!

Tobi: - Ursinho rosa Tia Konan-Chan?? O.Õ

Konan: - Nháá é! Eu sempre quis ter um ursinho desses e nunca consegui - Começa a fazer drama para convencer Pein. –

Pein: - Ahh... Ta bom! A gente vai na festa!

Tobi: - Weeee! A gente vai na festa! A gente vai na festa!! \õ/

Kakuzu: - O QUE?! Gastar dinheiro naquelas porra de barraquinhas? Dinheiro não nasce em arvore não, e se nascesse, NUNCA seria nessa caverna mofada. Ò.Ó

Kisame: - Mais foi você que fez a gente vir pra cá! Não quis alugar nem uma casinha ¬¬

Kakuzu: - O que, alugar? Ainda teria que pagar aluguel? NUNCA!

Itachi: - Aff, a gente vai, ou não nessa droga? ¬/.\¬

Pein: - Mais é claro que a gente vai! Eu já decidi isso, ninguém aqui tem que questionar NADA, quem manda aqui SOU EU! Seus merdinhas!

Zetsu: - Pooooow manoow! Do mal Aêêêw!

Pein: - Certo! Agora a gente tem que comprar um carro.

Itachi: - Carro?! \Ô/

Kakuzu: - Carro!? Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Carro?! o.Õ

Pein: - Mais é claro, seus antas! Como a gente vai chegar em Konoha amanhã, indo a pé? ¬¬'

Itachi: - AHHH! Carro! (L) Eu vou ir comprar o carro, depois eu vou dirigir!!

Kakuzu: - Nem a pau! Se for pra comprar carro, quem vai comprar sou EU!

Pein: - Ta bom kakuzu, você vai ir comprar o carro. Mais vai logo que a gente precisa dele pra ontem! u.u

Kakuzu: - Ok! Fui!

Tobi: - Tchau Kakuzu-chan! :D

Kakuzu: ¬¬' – gota –

– Passa a tarde e a noite, e o Kakuzu não chega... E de manhã... –

Hidan: - Puta merda, o Kakuzu ainda não chegou, aquele viado deve ter fugido pra não comprar o carro!

Tobi: - E agora o que faremos? T.T – Quando de repente... –


	2. O que é isso? Oo

Cap

HUHU! Ta ai, o segundo capitulo. \ô/

Aii, que bom que vocês estão gostando gente, nós achávamos que vocês não iriam gostar. Vocês não sabem como estamos contentes com os comentários de vocês. (L)

Ah, e a fic já esta pronta, estamos apenas terminando de digitá-la no PC, mas, ela esta toda escrita, 49 folhas de fic escrita à mão! Por isso, não tem chance MESMO de abandoná-la. 8D

Lá vai fic... \ô/

Cap. 2 Parte I: O que é isso?? O.O

– Quando de repente se ouve um... –

- BIBIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itachi: - Olha é a buzina do nosso carrão. – babando –

Kisame: - Melhor dizendo, nossa van.

Tobi: - AHH! Chegou! Tobi estar feliz! (L)

Konan: - Vamos logo Pein querido!

Pein: - Já to indo, só falta colocar o ultimo piercing... – Todos saem correndo da caverna –

Sasori: - Cadê a nossa Van? O.Õ

Tobi: - Pêra ai! Olha lá longe... É uma moto?

Todos: - NÃO!

Tobi: - É um caminhão?

Todos: - NÃO!

Tobi: - Então é nossa Van? :D

Deidara: - Não, é melhor do que uma van! – babando –

Itachi: - O que é porra? Eu não to enxergando nada! Ò/.\Ó

Tobi: - É UMA...

Deidara: - Ferrari O.\\ - todos começam a babar pela Ferrari que estava vindo. –

Itachi: - Putz, vou pegar tanta mina com esse carro. \ô/

- Tobi sai correndo para abraçar o carro que estava vindo, mais o carro passa reto...Tobi que estava correndo de braços abertos, para de correr e fica olhando o carro ir embora... –

Tobi: - Ueh, aonde o Kakuzu-chan esta indo? õ.õ

Kakuzu: - Eu to aqui povão! XD – Todos se viram e vêm Kakuzu e um carro coberto com uma lona. –

Kakuzu: - Cara, vocês vão morrer com esse carro! Ele é de mais! Vocês nunca viram um carro igual a esse...O único...O clássico...O perfeito...O MAIS que perfeito carro já feito!

Pein: - O Que é? Mostra logo!

Kakuzu: - Ok, ok...Se preparem! Estão prontos?

Todos: - SIIIM!

Kakuzu: - É 1...É 2...É 3 e...JÁ! – Kakuzu tira a lona –

Cri Cri Cri Cri

– ...Silêncio... –

Kakuzu: - E então o que acharam?

Itachi: - AHH Kakuzu, esse é o carro mais foda que eu já vi! – Itachi sai correndo e começa a abraçar e beijar o carro, e o restante com uma gota enorme –

Tobi: - Tobi não entender! Aquilo ser uma lata de sardinha com rodas?! Õ.o

Sasori: - E ainda com as rodas furadas!

Hidan: - Porra, caralho, mais que merda que é essa Kakuzu? x.x

Konan: - Você comprou um FUSCA? Ò.Ó

Itachi: - FUSCA? Eu pensei que era Ferrari!

Kisame: - Seu idiota cegueta! Toma o seu óculos de fundo de garrafa pra ver a merda do carro que você estava beijando – Itachi coloca os óculos e vê... –

Itachi: - Puta merda, mais que gosto de ferrugem! u/.\u

Pein: - Kakuzu, o que te passou pela cabeça quando comprou essa merda?

Kakuzu: - Não reclama não! Estava na promoção ¬¬´

Konan: - E como você acha que a akatsuki inteira vai caber dentro de um fusquinha? Ò.ó

Kakuzu: - É só ir um no colo do outro que cabe! E não reclamem seus ingratos, eu ia trazer uma lambreta pra ir dois de cada vez.

Deidara: - Bom, se tem que ir um no colo do outro, então a Konanzinha vai no meu colo ;D – Deidara com cara de pervertido –

Pein: - Como é que é Deidara? – Olha assassino –

Deidara: - Na...Nada não chefinho. XD

Konan: - Vocês são uns pervertidos! Eu não vou no colo de ninguém ta, o Tobi vai no meu colo!

Pein: - Mais Konanzinha eu...

Konan: - Você nada! Vai o Tobi e ponto final, o Tobi é um bom garoto.

Tobi: - WEEEEEE, Tobi vai no colo da tia Konan-chan, e o Deidara-senpai não vai! xP

Deidara: - Cala a boca Tobi un ¬¬´ #Aff...Só porque eu queria recuperar minha fama de macho un.# u.\\

Kisame: - Então vamos logo, se não agente não vai conseguir chegar a tempo naquela merda. ¬¬´

Itachi: - Principalmente com essa lata de sardinha que o Kakuzu comprou.

Pein: - Então vamos logo fazer as merdas dos pares!

Kakuzu: - Err...Bem...Tem um problema XD -cof cof-

Tobi: - O que? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Eu tinha me esquecido da Samehada do Kisame e...Vai ficar sobrando alguém. :D

Hidan: - AHHHH! Kakuzu fila da puta, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errada caralho! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: - Bem então alguém vai ter que ir alguém no porta-malas, e por votos vencidos, vai ter que ser o Tobi!

Tobi: O que?? NÃO! TOBI NÃO QUERER! T.T E não teve nenhuma votação! u.u

Konan: O Tobi não vai, ele vai no meu colo, ele é só uma criança inocente!

Tobi: - É verdade Konanzinha-chan – Tobi com cara de pervertido – (difícil imaginar não?! O.o)

Pein: - Então, só tem um jeito!

Todos: - O que?

Pein: - Vamos desmontar o Sasori e colocar no porta-malas, quando chegar lá agente monta de novo! ¬¬´

Sasori: É o que? DESMONTAR? Ò.ó NUNCA! Ninguém vai por a mão em mim não hein. Ò.Ó

Pein: - Ou você vai no porta-malas, ou você vai ficar aqui! Ò.ó

Sasori: - Eu prefiro ir correndo atrás dessa lata enferrujada! ¬¬´

Pein: - Então corra! Porque agente já esta indo.

Sasori: - Ta, ta! Mais desmonta com cuidado. T.T A Konan desmonta porque ela é mais cuidadosa.

Pein: - Ela não vai desmontar ninguém! Do jeito que você é pervertido é capaz de você se aproveitar da situação!

Deidara: - Sasori-no-danna, eu desmonto você. ô/

Sasori: - NUNCA! Eu não quero um gay desmontando as minhas partes ò.ó Tem que ser uma mulher!

Konan: - Ta bom Sasori, eu desmonto você rapidinho.

Sasori: \õ/

- Konan desmonta Sasori, com Pein de plantão para ver se Sasori não se aproveita dela, e então todos entram no carro, (milagre) e ficou assim –

Itachi dirigindo/ Pein no banco da frente/ Sasori desmontado no porta-malas. Atrás: Tobi no colo de Konan /

Deidara no colo de Zetsu / Hidan no colo de Kakuzu/ Kisame e sua Samehada no colo.

Kakuzu: - Vocês não acham que está um pouco apertado aqui?? O.O

Hidan: - É claro que está, por culpa sua seu idiota. Ò.Ó

Kisame: - Eu to mais preocupado com o Itachi lá na frente dirigindo.

Tobi: - Konanzinha-Chan, você vai se incomodar se sentir alguma coisa quente te molhando? TT.TT

Pein: - Olha a sem-vergonhice ai em Tobi! Eu sabia que ele era um pervertido. Ò.Ó

Konan: - Você que é um malicioso Pein! Ele estava falando se ele fizer xixi.

Deidara: - Mais o Tobi não trocou a fralda antes de vir, un?

Tobi: - Eu não troquei, é a mesma fralda de ontem de tarde. TT.TT

Konan: - AHH! Tobi seu porco, e agora? Eu quero trocar de par! :'(

Pein: - Nada disso! Foi o maior sacrifício fazer todo mundo entrar ai dentro! E aliais, foi você que quis o Tobi no seu colo, agora agüenta! Ò.Ó

Konan: - Ta bom, mais quando chegar no posto o Kakuzu vai comprar fraudas, e o Tobi se troca U.U

Kakuzu: - Mais que merda! Vocês acham que eu sou banco?

Itachi: - Então vamos parar de papo e cair na estrada – cara de maníaco obcecado. –

- Tobi começa a rezar-

Tobi: - Deus! Eu juro que se a gente chegar em konoha a salvos eu não uso mais fraldas...

Konan: - É melhor a gente não bater T.T

Tobi: - ...e Tobi promete ser um menino ainda mais melhor de bom!

Deidara: - Olha Deus...Eu não quero que ninguém morra...Mais se o senhor tiver que levar alguém...POR FAVOR, QUE SEJA O TOBI!!

Itachi: - VAMOS LÁ! –Itachi pisa com força no acelerador, Tobi começa a chorar...Até que...-


	3. Será que vai funcionar?

3º capítulo! Hey povo. Agente esta postando um capítulo por dia, apenas, para alcançar o capítulo que paramos na comunidade do orkut. Lá, esta no cap. 6, depois disso, é duas postagens por semana mesmo viu! XP

CAP.3: Uma viagem nada problemática U.U

Itachi: - VAMOS LÁ! –Itachi pisa com força no acelerador, Tobi começa a chorar...Até que...-

- POOFF! -

Itachi: - Mais que merda o carro morreu! Não deu pra senti nem a ADRENALINA Ò/.\Ó, Kakuzu você tem certeza que essa porra anda? ¬/.\¬

Kakuzu: - Mais é claro que tenho! Mas, o vendedor falou que tem que empurrar antes, pra ele começar a andar.

Itachi: - Mais aonde você comprou essa merda de carro?

Kakuzu: - Num ferro velho que eu encontrei, ali no Zé!

Itachi: - Tinha que ser o pão duro, mão de vaca! Agora vamos ter que empurrar né seus trouxas?! Vamos andem, eu to no volante, não posso empurrar.

Konan: - Então vai o Pein que é o Líder, e o Kakuzu que comprou essa porra. ¬¬

Pein: - O que? Não...Eu sou o líder daqui e não vou empurrar nada!

Tobi: - Exatamente por ser o líder você tem que dar bom exemplo para os leitores tio Pein.

Pein: - Que se foda os leitores! O dia ta horrível! Primeiro, passa aquela merda de carro de anúncio, depois dá a louca na Konan e ela quer ir nessa merda, depois o Kakuzu me aparece com esse pedaço de ferro ambulante, e agora, me falam pra empurrar o carro pra dar bom exemplo pras pessoas? Ò.ó Vô manda geral ir se fude! ¬¬´

Konan: Agente já esta atrasado praquela merda, e você ainda fica com frescura? Vai empurrar esse carro, AGORA! – Olhar psicopata –

Pein: - Ta bom querida! Eu já to indo docinho de coco. XD

Konan: Eu não gosto de doce de coco. ¬¬´

Pein: - Ta bom, então você é meu docinho de leite. XD

Konan: - ANDA LOGOO! Ò.ó, e você também Hidan, vai ajudar a empurrar essa merda! – os dois saíram correndo do carro –

Pein: - Ta, começa a empurrar no três!...Um...Dois...

Hidan: FEIJÃO COM ARROZ \õ/

Pein: - Cala a boca seu otário! Quando eu disser "Já". Um, dois, três e "Já...

Hidan:...caré"! \ô/

– Pein da um soco no meio da cara de Hidan, que saiu "voando!" –

Deidara: Anda logo, ta todo mundo morrendo asfixiado aqui dentro, até minhas mãos estão com falta de ar T.\\

Pein: - Agora é serio Hidan! Um, dois, três! – começaram a empurrar o carro, e o povo lá dentro começa a comemorar – \o/ /o/ \o\ o \o/ \o\ - Pein e Hidan entraram no carro que tinha conseguido sair do lugar, e vão em direção a Konoha –

Konan: - Não esquece de parar no posto em Itachi!

Tobi: - Tia Konan-chan o carro esta tremendo, e fazendo muito barulho. TT.TT

Zetsu: - Pooooow manoow, o carro ta doidão, ta até fumandow.

Todos: - FUMANDO? O.O

Zetsu: - É, olha lá pra trás manoow...

Deidara: - Nossa! Ta saindo fumaça do motor! O.\\

Tobi: - AHHHH! VAI EXPLODIIIR TT.TT

Deidara: - EXPLOSÃO! \ô/

Pein: - Calem a boca! Não fiquem jogando praga! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - Seus idiotas, nada vai explodir aqui não ¬¬´, o vendedor falou que isso é normal. XD

Pein: - NORMAL?Seu otário! Que tipo de doente compraria um carro, que sai fumaça do motor?

Kakuzu: - Eu já disse que era o mais barato, e eu ainda consegui o seguro do carro de graça! XP

Konan: - Ahh! Parabéns Kakuzu, pelo menos nisso você pensou hein, foi a coisa mais útil que você fez no dia!

Kisame: Putz, eu acho que ele pagou o seguro, e levou o carro de graça u.u

Kakuzu: - EU OUVI ISSO HEIN! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Da pra calar a boca, seus animais! Eu tenho que me concentrar aqui...Já basta esse óculos que o Kakuzu fez o favor de comprar com o grau errado, e me da dor de cabeça!

\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/

- A viagem segue anormalmente tranqüila, tirando as vezes que Itachi atropelou os pombos, os cachorros e as velhinhas que passavam na rua, e Tobi chorando por cada um deles, até que em três horas de viagem chegam ao posto. –

Kisame: - Putz! Eu sabia que essa lata de sardinha andava de vagar, mais eu não pensei que era tanto. Três horas de viagem, pra chegar no posto mais próximo, e ainda caindo aos pedaços na beira da estrada? Ou a caverna da Akatsuki fica no fim do mundo, ou esse posto é muito longe mesmo! ò.ó

Itachi: - Vocês têm 15 minutos pra comprar as fraudas do tobi, trocar ele, pra gente vazar daqui! E quem quiser ir ao banheiro, tem uma cabine ali na frente, mais é masculino, Konan e Deidara, tem outro feminino logo ali do lado. Vocês têm 15 minutos a partir de AGORA! Ò/.\Ó

- Todos saem correndo e Kakuzu foi comprar a frauda de Tobi –

Itachi: -Idiotas! Vão tudo naquela cabine velha...hehe, eu vo ali atrás daquela moita.

- Itachi vai até moita, e começa a fazer as suas necessidades. –

Itachi: - Ah! Que delicia, to com vontade de fazer xixi desde manhã. –cachoeira-

- mas quando Itachi termina, vê no que, ou, "em quem" urinou... –

Zetsu: - Poow manow, Itachi seu filho de uma puta...Eu voow te matar seoow viadinho.

Itachi: - Foi mal Zetsow! Eu não consegui defini muito bem quem era, e então achei que fosse a moita!

Zetsu: - E agora? Voow ficar fedendo xixi. Tudo por sua culpa seow cegueta. Ò.Ó

- Enquanto Itachi tentava se safar da bronca de Zetsu, Kakuzu chega com a fralda de Tobi. –

Kakuzu: - É o seguinte povão! A fralda tava muito cara...

Tobi: - Você não comprou aquelas fraldas de pano, que coloca o alfinete para segurar né?

Kakuzu: - É claro que não...! Eu, como uma pessoa com bom coração, comprei algo bem melhor para o Tobi!

-Entrega a sacolinha para Tobi-

Tobi: - O que ser isso Kakuzu-chan? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Vai lá se trocar que você vai ver...

Tobi: - Weee! Minhas fraldas novas! –Sai pulando feliz em direção a cabine –

- Cinco minutos depois, Tobi sai chorando da cabine -

Konan: - O que foi Tobizinho? As fraldas não serviram?

Tobi: - Serviram sim... Mais é que o Kakuzu me trouxe...

Konan: - O que? O que ele trouxe?

Tobi: - ABSORVENTE! T.T – Tobi chorando escandalosamente –

Itachi: - AHUAHAUHAUHAUHA.Tobi menstruado... Usa absorvente! –Konan dá um soco na cara de Itachi-

Konan: - Cala a boca Itachi, para de atormentar o Tobi... Kakuzu seu anormal! Porque trouxe absorvente pro Tobi?

Kakuzu: - auhauhauahuah. foi mal aê! Mais além de estar mais barato, achei hilário o Tobi usando absorvente...

- Chega Pein de ganso na conversa –

Pein: - O que? Absorvente? Konan você ta menstruada?

- Pein recebe um soco de Konan-

Konan: - Cala a Boca Pein!! Além de cair de pára-quedas na conversa, você diz uma coisa dessas em voz alta? Ò.Ó

- Itachi tenta enxergar o horário no relógio –

Itachi: - POVÃO! Passamos cinco minutos do horário combinado por causa dessa discussão ridícula do absorvente!

- Entram no carro e depois de 10 minutos... –


	4. Só pra variar, mais discussão!

Este é o menor capítulo de todos que já postamos até agora...Mas, daqui em diante os capítulos iram ficar mais grandinhos ok povão? \õ/ - Eu acho... O.O -

* * *

Capítulo 4: Só para variar... Mais discussão U.U

- Depois de 10 minutos, um cheiro estranho está dentro do carro...-

Kisame: Putz que cheiro de xixi é esse? O.o

Sasori do porta malas: - É verdade! Daqui eu to sentindo.

Itachi: - Eu não sei. – tentando disfarçar - Err... Bem...Eu não sei de nada, nem sai do carro direito, como vou saber?

- Tobi começa a farejar da onde estava vindo o cheiro, até que... -

Tobi: - Hum... Tobi achar que o cheiro ta vindo do tio Zetsu...

Kisame: - Aff, é verdade! Nem meu cheiro de peixe é tão ruim assim...

Itachi: - AAHH! Ta bom, eu confesso! Eu que fiz xixi no Zetsu. T/.\T

Todos: - O.O

Itachi: - Mais foi sem querer...Eu confundi o Zetsu com uma moita.

Pein: - PUTA QUE PARIU! Como tem gente burra nessa organização! Um usa fralda, o outro compra absorvente porque a fralda ta cara, o outro está desmontado no porta–malas, e o outro confunde o companheiro com uma moita? AFF Ò.Ó

Hidan: - Se nós somos burros, então você é o burro supremo! Foi você que chamou a gente pra fazer parte dessa porra de organização do mal! Pra mim isso ta mais parecendo um circo cheio de palhaços, e atrocidades aberrantes - olhando pra Zetsu e kisame -

Pein: - Ah é? Então, você é o campeão dos palhaços e das atrocidades! Ò.Ó

Hidan: - O que você disse –Tentando levantar pra bater em Pein mais é impedido por Konan-

Konan: - Se você encostar um dedo no Pein, eu juro que quebro sua cara, igual eu fiz com o Itachi - olhar assassino -

Hidan: - HAHAHAHA! Até parece! E ai, Itachi, a Konazinha te machucou com esse punho de papel? - debochando de Konan -

Itachi: - Seu idiota, quer morrer? Ela me deu um soco tão forte no olho que eu acho que to ficando mais cego que antes U/.\U

Konan: - Vai ficar me zoando também Itachi? Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Na...não Konanzinha, eu só estava tentando falar pro Hidan que seu soco é forte. #Forte até de mais ¬/.\¬#

Konan: - Bom mesmo, porque se não você ia apanhar pela segunda vez hoje!

Pein: CALA BOCA TODO MUNDO! Itachi, presta atenção no volante Ò.Ó

Itachi: - O volante está normal – tira o volante e mostra pra Pein - Viu?!

-Todos começam a gritar-

Todos: - AHHHHHH!

Tobi: - Tobi ser mais inteligente que Itachi! Tobi querer dirigir! TT.TT

Deidara: - ITACHI!! Coloca esse volante de volta! A gente vai morrer - o carro começa a ziguezaguear na pista que por sorte estava sem transito, só se ouve as partes de sasori batendo no porta-malas.

Sasori: - AHH! SOCORRO!!OH MEO DEOS! EU VOU SER O PRIMEIRO A IR PRO SACO SE ESSA MERDA BATER!! (obs: no fusca o porta-malas fica na frente e o motor atrás xD)

Itachi: - CALA A BOCA! Eu não vou bater nada! Ò/.\Ó

-Itachi bota o volante de volta, e o carro volta ao "normal".

...\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/\ô/\õ/...

Depois de tudo se "normaliza", estava um silêncio mortal dentro do carro. (O.õ) Até que Tobi, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio "chato", acaba com a paz de todos...

Tobi: - Deidara-Senpai...

Deidara: - Fala desgraça da minha vida. ¬.\\

Tobi: - Nossa, Tobi saber que você me odeia...Mais não pensei que era tanto T.T

Deidara: - Fala logo o que quer inútil, un! ¬.\\

Tobi: - Sabe...Estava aqui pensando com meus botões...e, err...bem. Surgiu uma duvida!

Deidara: - Que duvida Tobi? ¬.\\

Tobi: - Quem nasceu primeiro...O ovo ou a galinha? Õ.Õ

Deidara: - AHH! Tobi, eu pensei que você ia me perguntar alguma coisa séria e você me vem com isso? Ò.ó É obvio que foi o ovo, un! Sem ovo não teria galinha, DÃH!

Pein: - Cala a boca, seus merdas! Pra ter um ovo precisa de uma galinha, ou seja, a galinha veio primeiro! Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Nossa! Tem gente que gosta de cair de PARA–QUEDAS na conversa dos outros né, un? – Olhando diretamente para Pein -

Tobi: - Tobi não entender mais nada! Tobi estar confuso. u.u

Konan: - AFF! Seus idiotas, é obvio que foi o ovo!

Pein: - NOOOSA! Depois sou só EU que caio de Para–Quedas nas conversas né?

Deidara: - Mais sabia que vocês se combinam direitinho? Dois pára-quedistas de primeira! :D

Konan: - Cala a boca! Ninguém te perguntou nada MISS chapinha!

Pein: - É verdade! Apoiado!

Deidara: - Ninguém gosta de mim! Ninguém me ama! O único que gosta um pouco de mim é o Sasori-no-Danna, un T.\\

Tobi: - Eu também! Deidara-Senpai! \o/

-Tentando abraçar Deidara, mais este empurra a cabeça de Tobi pra longe -

Deidara: - E ainda pra tentar me animar vem esse pirulito retardado? Eu odeio a minha vida TT.\\

Itachi: - Já vi que essa viagem vai ser looooooooonga ¬/.\¬


	5. E tem radinho? Oõ

Ahh, gente! Que saco mew...Nesse capítulo, nós tinhamos colocados uns link's, mais o FF não aceitou u.u

Então agente vai fazer assim, no final do capítulo, nos colocamos as informações necessárias ok?

Capítulo 5 — E tem radinho? O.õ

* * *

Kisame: - Ao invés desse emo e esse pirulito ficarem falando merda, por que não coloca uma música nessa bosta só pra descontrair um pouco? ¬¬

Zetsu: - E manoow, desde quandooow este fusca doidão tem radioow?

Kakuzu: - Weee o nosso tem! \o/ Eu disse que eu ia comprar uma coisa boa :D

Hidan: - AH! Claro Kakuzu, como se uma merda de radinho, fosse compensar a tamanha besteira que você fez comprando esse carro ¬¬

Kisame: - AH calem a boca! Coloca essa fita pra tocar.

-Pein coloca no toca-fitas, e começa a tocar a música...

-kisame canta-

Kisame: - _"Andou na prancha, cuidado tubarão vai te pegar... TUM TUM TUM TUM"_

Hidan: - Mais que porra de música é essa, caralho? Ò.Ó

Kisame: - A musiquinha do Tubarão é legal! Fala de mim, e alias, não tem muitas músicas falando de tubarão Ò.Ó

Hiadan: - É claro, por que é uma merda! Só os retardados fazem músicas de tubarão ¬¬

Deidara: - Coloca essa aqui! – Entrega a fita que tinha um adesivo de coraçãozinho cor-de-rosa-

Pein: - AFF! Que boiolagem é essa aqui Deidara?

Deidara: - Ah! É que a Konan me deu! É tão fashion! (L)

Itachi: - Aff...Ai só deve ter Nxzero, fresno, my chemical romance, e aquelas porras de emo que ele vive ouvindo lá na caverna Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: - Não! São outras! Coloca ai, un. –Pein coloca a fita-

Todos: - HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Itachi: - É pior que música de emo! É Madonna! O.O

Hidan: - Eu não acredito! Essa organização está indo pro buraco, agora um gay assumido? Era só o que faltava!

Deidara: - Só porque eu faço chapinha, gosto de gliter e coisinhas enfeitadas, e ouço Madonna, não quer dizer que eu sou gay, un!

Konan: - Não! Imagine Deidara! Você, gay? Nem sonhando...

Zetsu: - Pooow, paracomessadiscusãoaeeeee manoow!

Kisame: - É o que? O que você falou? O.õ

Zetsu: - Coloca um reggae aee pra nois curti truta! Bob Marley na veia véio!

Hidan: - Cala a boca! Você ta tão brizado que nem consegue ouvir as músicas direito ¬¬

Zetsu: - POOOW manoww...Se não é Bob Marley, é esses truta doidão aqui manoow... – entrega a fita e Pein coloca..-

Todos: O.O

Zetsu: - _"Eu ia limpar o meu quarto, mas fiquei doidão/ ia levantar e pegar a vassoura, mas fiquei doidão/ meu quarto ainda está uma bagunça, e eu sei por quê/ porque eu fiquei doidão/ porque eu fiquei doidão / porque eu fiquei doidão..."_ – cantando –

Konan: - Aff...tira essa merda dali mew! – ela olha e vê todos balançando a cabeça curtindo – AFF! Olha o povo tudo brizando! Ò.Ó PEEEIN! Tira essa merda daí!

Pein: - Ahn?

Konan: - TIRA ESSA FITA DE MACONHEIRO DAIII! Ò.Ó

Pein: - Ah ta! -Tira a fita –

Todos (menos Hidan e Konan): - AHHHHH! u.u

Tobi: - Ah, só porque Tobi estava curtindo!

Konan: - TOBI! Isso é do mal, você nunca teve aula de PROERD?

Tobi: - PRO o que? O.õ

Konan: - Aff, nada Tobi – gota –

Hidan: - Essa música é do capeta! Temos que nos converter pro lado do bem, vamos ouvir canto Gregoriano.

Todos: - É o que? O.O

Hidan: - Aff, escutem com atenção – entrega a fita pra Pein –

Pein: - Aff...Que bosta é essa Hidan? Não dá nem pra ouvir direito a música, só tem um monte de "Ohhh" ¬¬

Hidan: - Essa música é do bem! É muito melhor que aquela outra cheia de maconha e elementos malignos!

Itachi: - Aff, da pra tirar essa merda daí hein? ¬/.\¬

Konan: - Coloca essa aqui! -

Pein: - Ahh não! Não vou fazer nem questão de colocar. Isso aqui só tem aquelas músicas clássicas que você coloca pro Tobi dormir.

Konan: Então arranja uma música melhor! Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Aqui tem! \õ/ Tobi querer ouvir essa aqui - entrega fita para Pein-

Itachi: - Deve ser menos pior que as músicas do Hidan, coloca aee! – Pein coloca a fita e... –

-Tobi canta-

Tobi: -_ "Meus dedinhos, meus dedinhos, onde estão? Aqui estão! Eles se saúdam, eles se saúdam! E se vão! E se vão!"._

Itachi: - E quando achávamos que não poderia ficar pior... U/.\U

Hidan: - Tobi seu idiota! Nem quando eu era criança ouvia essas porra de músicas!

Tobi: - Porque quando você era criança não tinha musiquinhas bonitas cantadas pela Eliana!

Konan: - Pelo menos não é rebelde U.U

Tobi: - AHH! REBELDE! Eu tenho ela aqui! .

- Itachi arranca a fita da mão de Tobi e o radinho do painel e joga tudo pela janela...-

Kakuzu: - MEU RADINHO DE PILHA!! TT.TT

Tobi: - MINHA FITA DU REBÉUDI TT.TT – Abraça Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: - Itachi, quando a gente chegar eu te mato Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Você e mais quantos? Junto com Tobi? HÁHÁ, acho que seria mais fácil se você começasse a jogar suas moedas em mim! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pein: - Chega! Agora o próximo que abrir a boca, eu vou mandar o Deidara explodir Ò.Ó

Deidara: - EBA! A art is a Bang!! \ô/

- O resto da viagem seguiu tranqüila... Até que finalmente chegam a Konoha!

Tá ai povão. XD

Os link's de que falávamos no início da fic, eram os link's das músicas...Então, vamos falar o nome, e o cantor de cada música... Kisame: Tchakabum - Onda, onda (ou é, Olha a onda, não tenho certeza u.u)/ Deidara: Madonna - Hung Up/ Zetsu: Afroman - Because I Got High/ Hidan: Gregorian - The Sound Of Silence/ Tobi: Eliana - Os dedinhos \ô/


	6. Convites? Agente não sabia! OO

CAP 6: "Weee! Chegamos a Konoha!"

- PAH! POF! POF PAH! BOOUM! – O carro começa a dar uns trancos e de repente para-

Itachi: - Mais que bosta! Se Konoha fosse 10 metros mais longe esse carro não pegava. Era capaz até de explodir. ¬/.\¬'

Deidara: - Explosão! \õ/

Itachi: - Cala a boca Deidara! Isso é serio, se explodisse você ia junto e seu mestre querido ia também.

Deidara: - Não mestre Sasori não!! TT.TT

Tobi: - Tobi também não querer que Deidara-Senpai morra.

ITACHI: - Ahh...Não se preocupa não Tobi, se ele moresse, você ia encontrar com ele no céu exclusivo para IDIOTAS (Y)

Tobi: - EBAAA! Tobi vai ficar do lado do Deidara-senpai pra SEMPRE! \o/

Deidara: - Mais que desgraça! Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz pra carregar um castigo tão grande, un T.\\

Tobi: - Tobi amar você Deidara-senpai 3 - abraçando o Deidara -

Deidara: - Esse é meu castigo Tobi! U.\\

Pein: - E agora? Essa merda não quer funcionar, como a gente vai voltar pra caverna hein, Kakuzu? Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - É o seguinte povo de Deus, aqui em Konoha, tem uma filial do seguro do carro! (Y)

Todos: - OHHH! O

Hidan: - Pelo menos isso né Kakuzu, seu merda!

Konan: - Então vão logo ver o troço do carro, seus V.V'S!

Pein: - Querida, o que é ser V.V?

Konan: - AFF! Se quiser tanto saber Pein, vai lá no começo da fic que eu já respondi isso! Ò.Ó

Pein: - Calma chuchuzinho da minha marmitex! XD

Konan: - Eu odeio chuchu! Pein seu idiota, você nunca acerta os meus gostos! Se você falasse jiló até ia U.U

Tobi: - Você gosta de jiló tia Konanzinha-Chan? É Muito ruim! O.O

Kisame: - Aff bando de pobres! A única comida que presta é caviar.

Todos: - U.U

- De repente, do nada, aparece um tiozão todo sujo de graxa, com a barriga de chope a mostra, segurando uma chave de fenda... -

Tiozão: - Ae seu pivetes! Eu sou o chefe da Campânia do seguro do ferro velho do Zé, aonde vocês compraram aquela lata.

Todos: - Olhar mortal para Kakuzu -

Kisame: - Eu insisto! Ele comprou o seguro e ganhou o carro de graça!! ¬¬'

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOW! Paradediscussãoaeee!

Todos: - É o que? O.O

Tiozão: - O senhor planta disse o que?

Zetsu: - Poooooooow Manoow! Esse povo é tudo surdo véééio, não intendem nada do que eu faloooow.! Ò.Ó

Tiozão: - Bem, voltando ao assusto do seguro aee – Coça a barriga e cutuca o ouvido com a chave de fenda, Konan faz cara de nojo - Vai ficar dez reais pra concertar essa lata ae...

Kakuzu: - 10 REAIS? Falaram que o seguro era de graça! Eu aposto que, com esses 10 reais ele vai é comprar cerveja e comer com bolinho de bacalhau Ò.Ó.

Tiozão: O dinheiro vai ser meu mesmo! Se eu quiser limpar a bunda com ele eu limpo!

Tobi: - Mais tio, não da pra limpar direito com uma nota só! Kakuzu-chan dá mais uma nota de dez pra ele acabar de limpar direitinho! .

Todos: - Gota -

Tiozão: - É isso ai Pirulito, ajuda o Tiozão aqui a ganhar dinheiro #bando de otários#

Tobi: - AEEE, Tobi cumpriu a promessa, e foi um menino ainda mais melhor de bom! QUE AJUDA AS PESSOAS POBRES A GANHAR DINHEIRO! \o\

Kakuzu: - E que me faz perder dinheiro. ¬¬

Tobi: - Mais vai ser difícil Tobi, deixar as fraldas U.U

Itachi: - Só se for absorvente UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUA

Tobi: - Itachi is a bad boy TT.TT

Tiozão: - Ae! Dá pra calar a boca? Vocês vão, ou não, me pagar pra consertar aquela budega?

Todos: - Não! – Menos Konan -

Tiozão: - Pois fiquem sabendo que EU sou o melhor mecânico de Konoha - Vai embora -

Konan: - PARABÉNS CAMBADA DE BURROS! Agora, qual de vocês "homens" vai consertar a merda do carro?

Pein: - O Deidara não vai ser, se não vai quebrar as unhas. ¬¬

Deidara: - Isso mesmo, assim minhas unhas continuam perfeitas e meu cabelo lindo e sedoso não vai ficar cheirando fumaça, un!

Itachi: - AFF! Que viado! U/.\U

Pein: - Você Itachi...MUITO MENOS! E capaz de colocar o banco no lugar do motor e as rodas como volante! ¬¬

Tobi: - Itachi cegueta! Itachi cegueta! P

Itachi: - Tobi menstruado! Tobi menstruado!! ¬/.\¬

Tobi: - TT.TT

Pein: - O Kisame é capaz de ficar fritando camarão no motor!

Hidan: - E o Zetsu?

Pein: - Você ficou maluco? Se colocar o Zetsu pra concertar esse negócio, é capaz dele fumar o escapamento, beber a gasolina e ainda ficar mais doidão do que já ta!

Zetsu: - HÃN? Ceis tão falandow de mim aeew? O.õ

Tobi: - EU TIVE UMA IDEIA! .

Todos: - Meo Deos! Fala Tobi! Fala! O.O

Tobi: - A idéia é...

Todos: - É...

Tobi: - É...

Todos: - É...

Tobi: - ... ESQUECI! TT. TT – Todos gota -

Hidan: - Era bom de mais pra ser verdade! U.U

Kisame: - Então vai o Kakuzu pão de Vaca, er , não quer dizer... Mão de vaca!

Tobi: - WEEE! Pão de vaca! Tobi querer! É gostoso Kisame?

Kisame: - CALA A BOCA TOBI, eu falei errado, não existe pão de vaca.

Velhinha: - OLHA O PÃO DE VACA! PÃO DE VACA FRESQUINHO, FRESQUINHO!! –

Tobi: - Pão-de-vaca existe sim!! Tobi querer \o/

Velhinha: - TÁ NA PROMOÇÃO um REAL! –

Tobi: - Promoção! Kakuzu-chan! \ô/

Kakuzu: - Não Tobi, a gente compra outro dia – diz calmamente-

Tobi: - MAIS TOBI QUERER AGORA!! – começa a fazer birra e espernear -

Konan: - Ta bom! Olha aqui tem um real certinho, vai logo comprar!

Tobi: - Obrigado Konanzinha-chan, Tobi amar você e o Deidara-Senpai também – Sai correndo e pulando -

Pein: - Bom... Então fica assim, o Kakuzu fica consertando o carro, e nos vamos pra festa.

Kakuzu: - EU?? Sou sempre eu! Por que tem que ser eu?

Pein: - 1º Eu que mando aqui, 2º Foi você que não quis pagar míseros 10 reais pro tiozão ¬¬'

Tobi: - Faze o que né porra? ¬¬'

- Volta Tobi chorando desesperado -

Konan: - O que foi Tobizinho? O pão era ruim?

Tobi: - Não é isso! TT.TT

Konan: - Então o pão acabou?

Tobi: - Também não! TT.TT

Konan: - Então o que foi? O.O

Tobi: - EU PERDI O DINHEIRO!! TT.TT

Todos: - GOTA-

Kisame: - Mais como você conseguiu essa façanha? A mulher tava a três passos de distancia! ¬¬

Hidan: - AFF...Tinha que ser o Tobi! Esses Uchihas são tudo uns idiotas mesmos!

Itachi: - Não fala assim da minha família não Hidan! Ò/.\Ó

Hidan: - Olha só quem está defendendo a família... O cara que exterminou ela inteira, e deixou aquele irmãozinho gay vivo! ¬¬

Deidara: O Sasuke-Kun é tão Kawaii Itachi, seu irmão tem namorado... err...quer dizer, namorada?

Itachi: - Não sei caralho! Eu acho que tem! E só pra te avisar, é uma GAROTA! O meu irmão não é gay! #Eu acho.#

Deidara: - Aff, como se eu quisesse ter segundas intenções com seu irmão, un! ¬.\\

Pein: - Vamos logo Povão! O Kakuzu fica consertando o carro...

– E todos começam a andar em direção à festa conversando, até que Zetsu fala -

Zetsu: - Poooow Truta, esquecemos do Mano Sasori lá no porta bagagem, mooow furada isso aee...

Deidara: - Sasori-Dannaaaaaaa – Sai correndo em direção do carro -

Kakuzu: - UÉH?! Já voltaram? Que bom, assim podem me ajud...

- Deidara empurra Kakuzu pro lado, que cai no chão -

Deidara: - Sasori! Mestre querido do coração!

Sasori: - Mestre querido do coração é? ¬¬ Aff eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! E você ainda diz que me ama? Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Sasori-Danna, me desculpa! Eu amo você! 3

Tobi: - Deidara-senpai, eu amo você ainda mais! 3

Itachi: - Aff, quanta boiolagem nessa organização viu. ¬¬

Pein: - Verdade! Só tem viado nessa merda, eu deveria mudar o nome dessa organização pra "BOIOLASUKI"

Tobi: - HUAHUA...E quem vai ser o líder dos BOIOLASUKI'S? XP

Pein: - VOCÊ!

TOBI: - Tobi não! Tem que ser o Deidara-senpai \õ/

Konan: - Aff! Calem a boca, eu vou lá montar o Sasori, se não a festa acaba eu fico sem o meu ursinho rosa. –Konan monta Sasori rapidamente, e então eles seguem para a entrada da festa junina...Chegando lá... -

* * *

CAP.6 Parte II : Convite? A gente não sabia! O.O

- Chegando lá... Mais uma surpresinha pros nossos queridos Boiolasuki's, não! Quer dizer Akatsukis D –

Konan: - Finalmente chegamos! Meu ursinho rosa me espera! .

- Mas, quando estão entrando, dois caras os para. -

Ninja1: - Convites, por Favor!

Hidan: - Convite? Que história é essa?

Ninja2: - Sem convite, sem festa!

Tobi: - Mais o carro do "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCESSO" não falou nada de convite. u.u

Ninja1: - Aquilo só foi marketing, pros otários que nem vocês virem até aqui e comprarem na hora que está 50 mais caro que o preço normal.

Pein: - VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO SACRIFICIO QUE FOI, COLOCAR DEZ PESSOAS NUM FUSQUINHA , PRA VIM NESSA MERDA DE FESTA?? Ò.Ó

Hidan: - É claro que não tem nossão do que é ser pobre. Esses ninjas de Konoha só andam de Mercedes. Vida de pobre não é fácil não! U.U

Ninja2: - O problema é todinho de vocês. Eu só cumpro ordens restritas da Hokage!

Itachi: - AFF... Se essa Hokage estivesse aqui, eu dava um jeito da gente entrar! Ò/.\Ó

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOW, o Itachi é tão cego, que não ia enxergar nem os peitos da hokage, manoow - De repente a Hokage passa por eles -

Tsunade: - Olá pessoas! – E entra, como se nada tivesse acontecendo –

Konan: - Ai Itachi! Você não falou que se ela estivesse aqui você dava um jeito? Ò.Ó

Itachi: - O que ela já passou? Aonde que eu não vi? O/.\O

Todos: - Capotam - Kakuzu chega-

Kakuzu: - Olha povão! Depois do meu concerto, o carro vai poder até voar! (Y)

Todos: - OOHHHH! O

Kakuzu: - Nhááá! Que legal da parte de vocês me esperarem pra entrar! Vocês são tão especiais pra mim .

Pein: - Esperar você é o caralho! A gente está aqui por que fomos barrados. ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Por que barrados? Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Por que o carro do "suuuuuuuucesso" nos enganou! TT. TT

Kakuzu: - O quee? Quem enganou quem, ai? O.O

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW , tu é leeeeerdo truta!

Kakuzu: - AHH! Zetsu,vai brisar vai...

Zetsu: - Já nasci brisadoww!

Sasori: - Kakuzu, qual parte do "A gente NÃO tem convite" você ainda não entendeu?

Kakuzu: - Convite? Mais que porra que é essa? Quanto que custa essa merda? Ò.Ó

Ninja1: - 30 reais por pessoa.

Kakuzu: - Vamos embora povão... Foi bom conversar com vocês senhores ninjas, mais nossa caverna nos espera...

Konan: - Mais nem a pau! A gente não vai embora até o Pein conseguir o meu ursinho rosa!

Kakuzu: - E, você acha que EU vou ser louco de gastar R300,00 em entrada? E depois gastar mais dinheiro naquelas barraquinhas idiotas? Konoha já é rica até "uma zora", e ainda quer roubar dinheiro de pobre? Ò.Ó

Sasori: - Mais eu não vou voltar, eu não fiquei horas e horas naquela porra de porta-malas pra chegar até aqui e ir embora, e ainda voltar socado naquele porta malas de novo! Pode esquecer. Ò.Ó

Pein: - Kakuzu, ou você paga essas merdas de entradas, ou eu vou roubar todo o seu dinheiro, compra os ingressos pra todo mundo, e deixar você do lado de fora chupando o dedo.

Kakuzu: - Tenta! Está na cueca mesmo! :P

Pein: - Kakuzu seu nojento! Aff, que OTÁRIO! :x

Deidara: - Quer que eu pego?

Kakuzu: - Sai daqui seu viado! Ò.Ó Se alguém tem que pegar, tem que ser a Konan!

- Kakuzu mal acaba de falar e uma mão se "choca" contra o seu rosto, fazendo o sair voando até o fusca –

Pein: - Nunca mais se atreva a dizer uma coisa dessas, seu corno, filho de uma puta! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOW, eu não sabia que o mano Kakuzu voava! .

Kisame: - Zetsu, vai voltar a fumar as ervas que ganha mais. ¬¬'

Zetsu: - Fumar as ervaaa...

Kakuzu: - Nem no fusca eu paguei esse absurdo!

Tobi: - E quanto pagou no fusca Kakuzu-chan?

Kakuzu: - Paguei R150,00, e ainda ganhei o seguro, e o radinho de pilha que o Itachi fez o favor de jogar pela Janela!

Tobi: - E a minha fita do RBD também TT.TT

Deidara: - Não sairia mais barato se a gente pagasse meia entrada, un??

Konan: - Mais como?

Deidara: - Simples! É só mostrar a carteirinha escolar, un.

Konan: - É verdade! Eu trouxe a minha. :D Tudo bem que faz alguns aninhos que eu tirei, mais ainda vale!

Pein: - Ahh, legal, agora a gente pode entrar com metade do preço - procura a carteira - Perai povão! - procurando – Perai, já to achando - quase tirando a roupa - AHH! Meu Deus eu esqueci a carteira lá na caverna. TT.TT

Kakuzu: - Mais, puta que pariu Ò.Ó A carteirinha de todo mundo estava lá! Que tipo do gênio do mal é você?

Tobi: - A carteirinha do Tobi não esta na carteira do tio Pein...

Todos: - Não Tobi? .

Tobi: - Não!

Todos: - Então aonde esta?

Tobi: - Tobi não saber! Tobi nunca freqüentou a escola. XD

– Todos capotam –

Deidara: - Tobi...

Tobi: - O que Deidara-senpai? – Olhinhos brilhando. –

Deidara: - Cala a boca!

Tobi: - ...O.õ

Deidara: - Se for pra falar merda... Simplesmente NÃO fale ok? Já basta a confusão que a gente ta fazendo aqui, un.

Tobi: - Ta bom! Tobi ficar quietinho.

Konan: - Ok! Kakuzu, me dá R30,00, pra pagar pra mim e pro Tobi.

Kakuzu: - Como você vai pagar meia entrada pro Tobi, se nem a escola esse indigente freqüentou?

- Konan faz cara de psicopata e fala cerrando os dentes -

Konan: - Eu dou um jeito! Me dá logo os trintão! Eu sou a vice líder dessa bosta, e namorada do líder, então passa logo a grana, ou eu falo pro Pein te exterminar seu verme! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - A RESPOSTA É: NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! – Gritando –

Konan: - OOOOOOOW PEIN! O Kakuzu não quer me dar o dinheiro!

-Pein chega, pega Kakuzu pela gola do sobretudo e ergue Kakuzu deixando ele com os pés balançando fora do chão-

Pein: - Vai dar o dinheiro, ou quer morrer aqui?

Kakuzu: - Ta... ta bom che...chefinho, toma o dinheiro D – Entrega o dinheiro pra konan - Mais como você vai fazer pro Tobi pagar meia entrada?

Konan: - O Tobi é criança, e criança paga meia, vamos Tobizinho.

- Pega a mão de Tobi e sai correndo, compra os ingressos e entrada com Tobi para festa e ainda manda um "Tchauzinho" pros otários do lado de fora. -

* * *

Nhuui povo de Deus! Vocês não têm idéia de como estamos felizes com os reviews de vocês, sério -

E respondendo...

Paty-Kon-chan: Sim, a Konan-chan é do mal! Você não viu nada ainda! O.O Todo mundo morreu de pena do Sasori-no-danna né? Tadinho, o coitado teve que ir no porta-malas de um fusquinha minúsculo, e ainda com risco de cair uns pedaços do fusca no meio da estrada de tão vagabundo que o carro é. (tinha que ser o Kakuzu ¬¬) Mas, veja pelo lado bom...Eles conseguiram chegar são e salvos em Konoha. \ô/

Baka-chan29: Ahh, menina, ficamos muito contentes que você esta gostando! (L) O Deidei não é gay, só interpretam ele mal, coitado u.\\ (Eu acho né, lálálá...) O pobre Tobi usa absorvente, porque o Kakuzu mão de vaca não quis comprar as fraldas dele Ò.Ó BANG NO KAKUZU! Se você acha fusquinhas legais, você vai abrir uma exceção pro dos akatsukis, por que, você não tem nossão do carrinho LINDO que o Kakuzu comprou! O.O E, Povo de Konoha aparece siim! \ô/ Mais os de suna nãão i.i Que bom que você esta gostando, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 6 também... :D

Lune-sama-forever: Putz nem me fale do PROERD cara! É cada coisa...O.O Siiim, o Zetsu é doidão manoow! O jeito dele vai ser mais detalhado na festa junina, dai vocês o conheceram melhor, e vão entender porque eu to falando isso XP

Bom, é isso, já alcançamos a comunidade, agora é dois capítulos por semana e não um por dia. Quando atualizarmos lá, atualizamos aqui também. Não sei quando terá atualizações de novo, mas, será ainda essa semana ok? Queremos reviews pra saber se vocês estão gostando viu. E, é só, fuii... ;D


	7. Entrando em Konoha, um milagre!

CAP.7: Entrando em Konoha, um milagre.

Deidara: - Putz! Queria ser o Tobi agora, un. U.\\

Kisame: - Tinha que ser loiro pra ser tão burro!

Deidara: - Eu não sou burro! Por que esta dizendo isso, un?

Kisame: - Por que é obvio! Você poderia ir voando com aquele pássaro!

Deidara - É verdade! Eu tenho a minha argila! \ô/

Todos: - WEEE! –comemorando felizes-

Deidara: - Por que vocês estão comemorando? Õ.\\

Pein: - Por que a gente vai entrar sem pagar não é mais do que obvio? :D

Deidara: - Não! Eu e o mestre Sasori vamos entrar sem pagar! Vocês que se virem – faz o pássaro pega o Sasori e saem voando -

Itachi: - AHH! GAYZINHO fila da puta! Ò/.\Ó

Hidan: - E agora, o que faremos? O.õ

- Nesse instante passa uma das quadrinhas da festa e entra SEM PAGAR -

Zetsu: - POOOW MANOOW, os trutas ali entraram tudo de graça, moow foda isso aeeew.

Kakuzu: - AEEE! Valeu Zetsoow! Pagar que nada! A próxima quadrinha que passar aqui vai sofrer um acidente MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH .

- Esperam cerca de 15 minutos até que passa uma quadrilha, e os akatsukis atacam a coitada da quadrilha, se vestem com as roupas deles e foram em direção a entrada -

Ninja1: - Err... Eu não conheço vocês de algum lugar??

Pein: - É claro que sim! Somos a mais famosa quadrilha "Los Miseráveis"! A mais famosa quadrilha do mundo! Com certeza você já nos viu dançar em algum lugar! 8D

Ninja 2: - Nunca! Eu nem sabia que vocês existiam...

Kakuzu: - DEIXA A GENTE ENTRA LOGO! Estamos atrasados!

-Todos entram (ALELUIA! \ô/) e logo em frente avistam Konan, Tobi, Deidara e Sasori. Até que Tobi os vê vindo em direção deles e fala-

Tobi: - Olha tia Konan! Aqueles não são o povo da Boiolasuki? O.õ

Konan: - Sim, são eles, vestidos de caipiras. O.O

Sasori: - É ficou comprovado! Esse povo é tudo boiola! Olha lá... Bando de palhaços, vestidos com vestidinhos e chapéu de mulher com trancinhas - Pein de longe, os vê e grita: -

Pein: - Konanzinha querida, conseguimos entrar! ./

Konan: - Tobi, não fale com estranhos, vamos sair daqui.

Tobi: - Mais aquele é o tio Pein!

Konan: - Não é não, vamos embora Tobi.

- Tentando disfarçar e fingir que não conhece o povo que estava vindo -

Pein: - Aonde a Konan vai? O.O

Kisame: - Acho que ela está com vergonha de você!

Pein: - Não fale merda inútil! A Konan nunca iria ter vergonha de mim! Eu sou lindo, olha como os olhinhos dela brilham só de me ver. .

Itachi: - Se eu estou enxergando direito, ela acabou de sair correndo com o Tobi!

Pein: - Konaaaaaannnnn! TT.TT Volta aqui xuxuzinhooooow!

Kisame: - Seu idiota! Ela não gosta de xuxu, não me admira ter fugido!

Pein: - AII! É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido!... Jiloozinho! Volta aqui . - Todos em volta começam a olhar -

Zetsu: - Poooow Maoooow, o povo da folha ta tudo olhando...Será que essa folha é da boa?? O.õ

Hidan: - CALA A BOCA ZETSU! Eles estão olhando porque somos um bando de Idiotas! FATO! ¬¬ Olha só...Um sai gritando chamando a outra de Jiló, e o resto ta tudo vestido de mulher! Olha a humilhação. E AINDA QUEREM QUE O POVO ACHE QUE NOS SOMOS UAM ORGANIZAÇÃO DO MAL? Ò.Ó

- Pein parando de correr e voltando para o lugar em que " as caipirinhas" se encontram-

Pein: - Kakuzu, passa a grana agora... A gente vai ir comprar roupas descentes.

Kakuzu: - Mais que merda, vocês querem me deixar na roça?? U.U

Itachi: - É NÉ, só falta mesmo a roça, por que as roupas estão perfeitas pra caipiras. ¬/.\¬

Pein: - Vamos logo comprar as roupas, ali tem um brechópping.

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW, O mano Pein ta ficando pão duro igual ao mano Kakuzu vééio.

Itachi: - Brechópping o escambal! A gente vai ali naquela lojinha de rico!

Kakuzu: - AHH claro! Como se você fosse pagar ¬¬'

Itachi: - Cala a boca! Eu vou comprar PUMA! 8D

Kakuzu: - Só se for PÃO PULLMAN! Não vou deixar ninguém comprar roupa de grif não. Ò.Ó

Itachi: - AFF! Exterminei meu clã, povo tudo rico, pra vir me juntar a esse bando de fracassados. Ò/.\Ó

Kisame: - OW! Pelo menos, vamos na Pernambucanas né? É muita humilhação pra organização do mal ir pro brechó. (ta mais pra organização de bicha ¬¬´)

Kakuzu: - TÁ BOM! Me convenceram, mais vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

- 20 minutos todos já tinham comprado às roupas e estavam vestidos -

Hidan: - Mais que caralho Itachi, pelo menos tira a etiqueta meo ¬¬

Itachi: - Etiqueta? Mais eu já tirei!

Hidan: - Tirou o Cacete! Olha ela aqui – Puxa a etiqueta da blusa preta, e a etiqueta era laranja e estava escrito **LIQUIDAÇÃO** -

Itachi: - hehe, eu não tinha visto – gota – obrigado por ter tirado!

Pein: - AAF... Vamos logo povo, a Konan deve estar de saco cheio de ficar me esperando.

Kisame: - Esperar? Não parece que ela esta te esperando não olha ali!

- Mostra para Pein, Konan e Tobi se divertindo no carrossel –

Kisame: - Olha, estão até de mãos dadas! O.o

Itachi: - Iiiii chefinho, até eu to enxergando as duas garlhadas na sua cabeça kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pein: - TT.TT KONAAAAAAAAAAN!! Eu te amoo!! Não faz isso comigo – Sai correndo e gritando – Jilozinhoooo! - Konan olha, sai correndo em direção a ele –

Konan: - Pein querido! Você trocou de roupa - - abraça ele –

Pein: Querido o escambal! Você me trocou pelo Tobi T.T – konan da um soco na cara de Pein, ele vai parar longe –

Konan: - Troquei bosta nenhuma ò.ó, você acha que eu iria te trocar, você, o chefão gostosão, pelo Tobi, o bobo alegre retardado da akatsuki? NUNCA! JAMAIS!

Pein: - Ah Konan! Por isso que eu te amo .

Konan: Se você me ama tanto, então você vai conseguir um ursinho rosa pra mim não vai?

Pein: - Ah...err...claro amor! Vou sim – sorriso amarelo –

Konan: - Nhaáá obrigada eu te amo - - arrasta Pein pras barraquinhas, e então todos se separam, e que comece a festa! (Agora é de verdade povão ;D)

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE! Finalmente, vai começar a diversão pra eles! (Ou, não! kukukuku - cara de má -) Obrigada pelos reviews, e respondendo...

**Paty-kon-chan:** Tadinho do Deidara-senpai, só porque ele se mostrou um pouquinho mais afemininado. (lálálá) SIM! Itachi-kun salvou o dia! Jogou tudo pela janela. (se fosse eu, faria a mesma coisa ¬¬) Essa hokage realmente é uma aproveitadora, manda o carro de anuncio falando da festa, pros otários que acreditam ir e quando chegarem lá, ter que pagar um absurdo no ingresso. O.O (Tudo bem que, acho que exageramos no preço do ingresso né? Mas, fazer o que? Agora já foi XP) Nhá, o Kakuzu-chan vôou por causa do ciúme do Pein, ele só estava brincando quando falou aquilo pra Konan, tádinhu. u.u

**Yze-chan: **Ninguém lembra do pobre Sasori-danna, não sei nem como o Zetsu (logo o ZETSU que é o mais "doidão" da turma) foi lembrar dele. Mas, poderia ser pior, não? Eles poderiam ter deixado ele lá a festa inteira :D

**Patty Blak:** Que bom que esta gostando! \ô/ Nhá, o Kakuzu só se ferra mesmo, isso é normal. XD Deidara-senpai só é um pouco feminino, nada de mais. (eu acho...)

**Lune-sama forever: **Sim, essa Tsuna é fogo mesmo ¬¬ Aonde já se viu? Cobrar trintão pra entrar numa festa junina? O.O Fora o que vão gastar nas barraquinhas né? Kakuzu-chan está mais do que certo em querer botar aquela budéga pra baxo! Vai lá Kakuzu, defenda o direito dos pobres e miseráveis! \ô/ Tobi, filho da Konan? Sim, poderia dar certo, HUHU!

Então, é isso povão! Obrigada por estarem lendo, ficamos muito felizes quando vocês deixam reviews \ô/ Isso nos motiva a continuar escrevendo. (L) Até semana que vem... ;D


	8. Que começe a festa! 8D

Cap.8: Que comece a festa! \õ/

E assim, depois de tanto sacrifício os nossos queridos boiolasukis...Não! Akatsukis, saem para se divertir na festa, todos se separam pra fazer coisas que lhes interessavam, Deidara e Sasori...

Deidara: - Sasori-danna!

Sasori: -O que é Deidara? U.U

Deidara: - Você sabe o que é quadrilha??

Sasori: - Deidara...Para de ser idiota, por favor! ¬¬

Deidara: - Mais Sasori-danna, eu não sei o que é, me explica, POR FAVOR! – olhar de pidão -

Sasori: - Ta bom... – Suspira - Quadrilha é uma dança típica de festa junina e se dança em par.

Deidara: - É par de dois? XD

Sasori: - Olhar mortal para Deidara - Não me faça responder Deidara ò.Ó

Deidara: - Desculpa mestre... Vamos dançar quadrilha? VAMOS? Vamos? Por favoooor? – outro olhar de pidão -

Sasori: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOO! NUNCA! Eu não vou manchar a minha imagem de macho dançando quadrilha com um "homem" – com um ênfase diferente no homem -

Deidara: - Mais Sasori-danna, você pode ser o homem, eu danço como mulher!

Sasori: - AFF! O que eu não faço por um aprendiz meu? U.U

Deidara: - WEEE! Eu te amo Sasori-danna. (L)

Sasori: - Ta bom! Menos, menos U.U ...

* * *

Enquanto Sasori estava fazendo as inscrições para a quadrilha, Konan e Pein estão saindo do " Túnel do amor", até que, quando saíram de lá, Konan viu a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo e o premio principal... Um urso rosa gigante.

Konan: - Olha lá Pein... \ô/

Pein: - Olha lá, o que amor?

Konan: - Lá em cima! \ô/

Pein: - Lá em cima o que amor? -

Konan: - AH vai se fude! ¬¬ Olha lá em cima, o meu ursinho rosa!

- Pein olha o "ursinho" que estava em cima da barraca -

Pein: - Ursinho? Aquilo está mais pra King-Kong! O.O

Konan: - Mais eu quero ele! Eu quero agora Pein!

Pein: - Mais Konanzinha, como ele vai caber dentro do fusca?

Konan: - O jeito é deixar algum Akatsuki aqui...

Pein: - Então ta... Vamos deixar o Sasori, e dai a gente coloca o urso no porta malas.

Konan: - NÃO! Deixar o meu urso precioso no porta malas? Ò.Ó Ele vai ficar todo amassado U.U

Pein: - Então deixa o Tobi... Ele só sabe incomodar mesmo.

Konan: - Não! O Tobi vai com agente! – olhar mortal – Ele é um bom garoto!

Pein: - Viu! Eu sabia que você esta gostando do Tobi e... - ele para de falar de repente pelo olhar fuzilador que Konan joga pra ele – err...bem...voltando ao assunto :D... Agente pode deixar o Zetsu, ele já é dá "folha" mesmo.

Konan: - É perfeito. Vamos Pein, vamos conseguir o meu urso rosa!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Hidan estava perambulando sem rumo pela festa, até que viu a barraca de cantadas e foi ate lá...

Hidan: - Wow será que eu consigo pegar alguém com essas cantadas? hoho - Hidan vai até a barraca das cantadas e lá encontra uma carta ninja de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados –

Hinata: - B...boa no...noite Senhor, gostaria de te...testar a sua can...canta...da?

Hidan: - Como funciona?

Hinata: - Se eu ficar vermelha, a sua cantada funciona, e se eu não ficar é porque você é muito ruim!

Hidan: - Porque você não fala algumas pra eu ter uma idéia, lindinha? ;)

Hianata: Err...ahn...bem – vermelha –

Hidan: HOHO funcionou, eu devo ser foda! 8)

Hinata: - Ta bom...- ela começa a falar as cantadas dos papeizinhos pra ele – tem essa:_ (Use o dedo indicador para chamar alguém e diga:) Eu fiz você vir até aqui usando só um dedo, imagina o que eu faria com a mão inteira._

Tem essa aqui também:_-_ _Me empresta uma ficha?_

_- Pra quê?_

_- Quero ligar pra minha mãe e dizer que acabei de encontrar a __mulher dos meus sonhos._

E essa daqui: _Se eu te dissesse que tem um lindo corpo, você o apertaria junto ao meu?_

Hinata: - Pronto eu só posso dar três dicas.

Hidan: - Ta bom, eu já sei de uma! Essa é sensacional, eu conquistei a mina mais gata da academia com essa. 8D

Hinata: - Ok fale . É 1 real por cantada.

Hidan: - Tem que pagar pra ver se minha cantada é boa? O.O

Hinata: - Tem sim! Nada aqui é de graça, a Hokage mandou agente cobrar tudo! :D

Hidan: #Eita povin ladrão ¬¬´# - Ok, eu pago...Toma – entrega o dinheiro – Lá vai hein...

Hinata: - Ok, pode falar

Hidan: Ei, você come ratos?

Hinata: Não, porque?

Hidan: Porque você é uma gatinha. XD

Hinata: - cri cri cri cri cri cri –

Hidan: - Olhinhos brilando -

Hinata: - Gota –

Hidan: - E ai...o que achou?

Hinata: - Eu fiquei vermelha?

Hidan: - Não, esta normal o.õ

Hinata: - Então já sabe a resposta ¬¬´ - e então, chega uma certa pessoa e de longe grita –

Naruto: - HINATAAA! Tudo bem com você? – Sorriso colgate - :D

Hinata: - Na..naru...naruto-kun – começa a bater os dedos indicadores e a ficar vermelha que nem pimenta – Ta tudo be...bem s..sim – Hidan repara que ela estava MUITO vermelha e diz pra Naruto –

Hidan: - Orra! Tua cantada é boa hein, a próxima mina que eu ver, vou fazer isso ae (Y) – Naruto não entende nada e fica com cara de otário (ou seja, a cara natural) –

Naruto: - Err...então beleza! Tchau Hinata, tenho que cuidar da minha barraca :D

Hinata: - Tc...tch...tchau Na...naruto-kun - Então Hidan sai da barraca cam a sua nova "cantada" e tenta testá-la em alguma menina, enquanto isso...Kisame estava se divertindo na barraca da... -

* * *

Capítulo 8, fresquinho. Esperamos que tenham gostado, e, repondendo aos reviews...

**Lune-sama forever: **Gente pobre tem que passar por cada apelação, né? Aff, se vestir de caipiras só pra não ter que pagar ingresso ¬¬ E, o Tobi, se esse indigente ficasse andando sozinho pela festa, não ia dar certo, pode ter certeza, uma catástrofe MUITO grande ia acontecer, por isso, tem que ter alguém vigiando pra ele não arrumar confussão.

**Yze-chan:** Esse Deidara não é nada pilantra, né? Deixou todo mundo na mão, só salvou o seu querido mestre. ¬¬ AHUAHUAHAHUAH. Que bom que esta gostando amada! Esperamos que goste deste capítulo também. BjuS ;D

**Paty-kon-chan:** Tinha que ser o Deidara. Você ficou com pena da Konan? Nós ficamos mais do Pein. Coitado, teve que se vestir de caipira por que é um fracassado sem grana, e ainda é ignorado pela namorada, que ele encontrou de mãos dadas com outro cara! O.O (Nossa, isso que é ser fracassado hein ¬¬) Mas, pelo lado da Konan também é chato né, encontrar seu namorado vestido de caipira, com chapéu de trancinha. Muita apelação... Mas, nos espere, MUITA coisa ainda vai acontecer... Aguarde. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH Ò.Ó - Cara de maniacas psicóticas. -


	9. Pescaria com flores

Capítulo 9 - Pescando com flores.

Kisame: - PESCARIAAAAA! - \o/ - Kisame sai pulando com sua samehada todo feliz por ter visto seus amigos peixes na barraca, mais antes mesmo de chegar perto dela a ninja estressada de Konoha estava gritando:

Anko: - OLHA! O peixe fugiu da banheira! PEGUEM ELE! Ò.Ó

Kisame: - Eu? O.O Não, é engano, eu não sou peixe nããão!

Anko: - Peguem ele seus vermes miseráveis! Ò.ó

Konohamaru: - Pode deixar Anko-san! Eu pego – fazendo pose de super herói pegando a vara de pescar e fisgando Kisame –

Kisame: - Me solta seu pivete louco! Vou te cortar ao meio com a minha samehada se você não me soltar agora! Ò.Ó

Konohamaru: - Até parece, essa sua peixeira é mais cega que faquinha de passar manteiga no pão! AUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAH P

Anko: - Rápido Konohamaru-chan, coloca ele dentro da piscina! – SPLAAAAASH! Kisame foi colocado dentro da piscina de 30 cm de água, ficando apenas com os pés na água...

Kisame: - Mais que porra! Eu sou um vilão e ainda dos mais malvados e tenho que ficar nessa bacia molhando os meus pés? Não tem mais respeito com os vilões? Ò.Ó

Anko: - Cala a boca! Você tem que ficar quieto pras pessoas se concentrarem pra pescar você ¬¬´- Então chega um menino pra pescar, e depois de um tempo, consegue pegar um peixinho de plástico com o numero 3.

Menino: - Weee pesquei o numero 3 \o/

Anko: - Então você pode escolher qualquer prêmio

Menino: - Já sei o que eu quero! D

Anko: - Pois fale logo, tem mais vermes querendo pescar ¬¬´

Menino: - Eu quero aquela espadona gigante de plástico .

Kisame: - Plástico? Aquela é a melhor espada do mundo pivete atrevido e você tem coragem de falar que ela é de plástico? Ò.ó

Menino: Olha! E ainda tem faixas nela, da pra tirar e brincar de múmia -

Kisame: - NÃÃÃÃÃO! O.O – Anko entrega a samehada pra menino, ele sai correndo no meio da multidão "desaparecendo" junto com a samehada, Kisame entra em depressão –

Kisame: - SAMEHADAAA! Adeus TT.TT – Fica em silêncio e raciocina – Pêra ai, EU vou ser idiota o bastante pra deixar um pivete levar a minha samehada por dois reais que ele pagou pra jogar nessa merda de barraca? NUNCA! – Kisame sai chutando a piscina e quase desmonta a barraca inteira, deixando Anko louca de raiva –

Anko: - Seu filho de uma puta! Desgraçado! Vagabundo! Viado! Corno! Maldito peixe azul ò.ó – e continuou xingando Kisame de todos os nomes ofensivos que ela pode lembrar enquanto Kisame ia embora atrás do menino –

Kisame: - SAMEHADAAA ´

Enquanto Kisame ia em busca da sua samehada, Zetsu encontrou a sua "barraca" perfeita...

Yamanaka Flores

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, plantas -

Ino: - Eu não acredito! Uma planta saiu andando? O.O

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow, eunãosoudasuafloriculturanão poow

Ino: - É sim! Volta aqui flor!

Zetsu: - Flooowr? Poooow manoow é verdade vo cata os brotin dali manoow...

Ino: - Aff cada planta doida que minha mãe compra que eu nem sei de onde vem O.õ – Zetsu senta do lado de uma vaso de flores orquídeas rosas e começa a "conversar" com ela

Zetsu: - Oieeeeeew

Flor: - ...

Zetsu: - Você vem sempre aqui?

Flor: - ... cri cri cri cri –

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, sabe eu gostei de ti mina, vow até cantar uma música pra ti brotoow

Flor: - ...

Zetsu: Aii vai... – E a música que ele canta é...

Zetsu: - Semente, semente, semente, semente, semente, semente, semente, semente- mais Zetsu só ficou cantando "Semente, semente..." pois estava doidão de mais pra lembrar do resto da música –

Zetsu: - E aeww, que achow da músicaw?

Flor: - ...

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, nem cum música tu solta as palavras?

Flor: - ...

Zetsu: - Será que ela é estrangeira? O.õ

Flor: - ...

Zetsu: - Poooow, muito tímida aeeeew, ta até rosa de vergonha, pooow, to caindo fora ela nun fala nada manoow, fui aeeew – Zetsu sai e senta do lado de outro vaso –

Zetsu: - Eaeeew floowr de Liz

Liz: - ...

Zetsu: - Eoow estava ali falandow com a Orquídea, mais ela demorow muito e não tomow atitude, daí eu cai fora, acho que eow e vowcê vamos formar um belo casaawl, já até pensei nos nosso brotinho.

Liz: - ...

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, as minas aqui é tudo envergonhada...Já sei, vo te dar uma cantada – ele começa a cantar música...

Zetsu: - Floowr de Liz, naum vai dizewr...pêra aew, como que era a música mesmo? o.õ Naum vai dizer que...Aff dexa queto o bagúio, vo canta Maria-sem-vergonha...com certeza ela vai falaar aeeew – Enquanto isso, na festa Junina...

* * *

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEA. \ô/ Tá ai o capítulo 9. Respondendo os reviews...

**Paty-kon-chan: **Sim! Sasori-kun é tããão bonzin pro Deidara (L) É o unico (tirando o Tobi) que gosta dele na akatsuki TT.TT Deve ser por isso que o Deidei é meio que "carente", e age daquele jeito. O Deidara é burro pacas, coitado. U.U Mas, pode haver esperanças pra ele ainda. \ô/

**Yze-chan: **HUHU! - Dançando caramelldansen - Que bom que você amou \ô/ - Chorando de EMOção (Viramos o Sasuke 8D) - Nhui, todo mundo quer o ursão-rosa da Konan! Quando nós autoras escreviamos a fic (na sala de aula, e deixavamos de copiar a lição só pra escrever... lálálá) nossos amigos (que sabem como é a estória) viviam querendo o ursão rosa dela. Mais ela não dá, pra ninguém, nem pras autoras i.i! Konan is a bad girl Ò.Ó O Hidan é muito otário pra dar cantada, aff, aonde já se viu, essa da gatinha? E sabe o que é pior? Tiramos isso de uma cantada que o cara passou quando fomos no Play-center ¬¬ Não é coisa de fanfic não, vida real mesmo! - Gota - Deidara e Sasori dançando quadrilha, humm... Aguarde, boa coisa não vem. - Cara de más. -

**Lune-sama forever: **A Konan é uma maluca obsecada por ursos rosa. \ô/ Vixii, vai rolar tanta coisa ainda... Além dela ser má em querer deixar um dos akatsukis em Konoha só pra levar o urso! O.O Sobre o Hidan, disse tudo o que eu tinha à dizer dele no comentário acima. Seus amigos são ruinzins de catada também hein, mas o Hidan é mais peor de ruim. ¬¬ (falamos dos seus amigos, mas foi brincadeira tá, espero que não se magoe. :P)

**Baka-chan29:** Hidan precisa de aulas de "Como conquistar uma garota." e "Como não parecer um debilóide na frente das garotas." Tadinho, pelo menos ele é gato. 8D Deidara, Deidara...Quem sabe um dia ele não se cansa desse lado feminino e vira macho de uma vez? XD Sasori-kun é muito fofo! Ele gosta do Deidei, mas não quer admitir, essa atitude é tãão fofa - Olhinhos brilhando. - Que bom que esta gostando HUHU! Valeu mesmo. Quando agente fica rindo na frente do pc, nossos papis não perguntam se agente quer maracujina, eles nos chamam de loucas O.O -

Tá ai moçada, capítulo 9 fresquin! Esperamos que tenham gostado! 8D Bjus até o próximo post...


	10. Problemas e confusões, beijos e dinheiro

Cap. 10 Parte I : A mina de Konoha...

- Itachi estava andando cabisbaixo e pensando...  
Itachi: Aff que merda, não tem mina bonita aqui nessa terra, que saco, só porque eu to bonitão! (Obs: Itachi estava vestido com uma camisa preta, um shortes verde quase "florescente" e um tênis amarelo berrante) – ele continuava andando até que uma barraca lhe chama atenção...era uma barraca rosa –  
Itachi: - Barraca rosa? O/.\õ DEVE SER A BARRACA DO BEIJO! \ô/ Ebaa, que fodaa! Eu vo beija, depois de tantos anos convivendo com homens tirando a Konan e o Deidara Finalmente vo dar uns pega em alguém! \o/ - Sai ele todo contente indo para a barraca rosa –  
Itachi: - Oi. XD  
Garota: - Olá. :D  
Itachi: - Ei, eu conheço você! Você é a mina que o meu irmão vivia falando, Sakura, não é?  
Sakura: - SIM! O Sasuke-kun falava de mim? -  
Itachi: - Sim, vivia enchendo o meu saco falando de você.  
Sakura: - E o que ele falava?  
Itachi: - Ele falava que você era muito irritante. XD  
Sakura: - Capota – Oh droga! TT.TT  
Itachi: - Mais eu posso te garantir, você não é irritante e na verdade eu te acho linda ;D  
Sakura: - Nháá são seus olhos – vermelha –  
Itachi: - Eu sei, meus olhos são lindos neah? - Se gabando - – ele aponta para a placa da barraca – Quanto é?  
Sakura: 1,50 . Vai querer?  
Itachi: Opa! Demoro – entrega o dinheiro e começa a fazer beicinho, ele vê algo rosa se aproximando... –

Cap. 10 Parte II: Ganhar dinheiro? Como faz? XD

- Depois que Tobi saiu do "espaço criança" da festa, estava com uma tremenda fome –  
Tobi: Kakuzu-chan ´  
Kakuzu: - O que você quer Tobi – apertando os dentes de raiva –  
Tobi: - Tobi estar com fome!  
Kakuzu: - Então vai comer inútil. ¬¬  
Tobi: - Mais Tobi não ter dinheiro, Tobi gastar todo dinheiro desenhando na barraquinha do Sai TT.TT  
Kakuzu: -Tobi! Você gastou 15 reais só pra ficar desenhando? Ò.Ó  
Tobi: - Sim! E depois os desenhos do Tobi saíram andando pela barraca \õ/  
Kakuzu: - Seu idiota! Você gastou todo seu dinheiro em desenhos? AARG! Eu te odeio! ¬¬  
Tobi: - Tobi ser um bom garoto! TT.TT  
Kakuzu: - Não! Tobi ser o pior garoto do mundo! Ò.ó  
Tobi: - Tobi não ser! Y.Y  
- Depois de um tempinho –  
Tobi: - Kakuzu-chan...  
Kakuzu: - O que foi?  
Tobi: - Tobi ainda estar com fome! E estar sem dinheiro ´  
Kakuzu: - Então vai procurar moedas pelo chão Assim me livro dele de uma vez ¬¬  
Tobi: - Weeeeeee! Procurar moedinhas! Tobi já estar indo...

**Tá ai. Bem, nós sabemos que não foi um dos melhores, nem um dos maiores capitulos da fic, mas tudo tem um rumo e nada vai acontecer por acaso. ;D  
Nada mais a dizer. **

Respondendo Reviews...

**Yze-chan:** Tadin do Kisame-chan Y.Y Também ficamos tristes por ele... - Snif snif...- Mas a vida continua! \ô/ :D O Zetsu é muito doido, quem sabe ele não acha uma mina pra ele. 8D Nhá, todo mundo ainda vai aparecer mina, não se preocupa, todos terão seu "momento destaque" na fic!

**Lune-sama forever:** Vixi menina, esses akatsukis são tudos uns bundão, se fazem de "fodões do pedaço" mais eles não passam de fracassados perdedores! (Y) UAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUH. - Pein: O QUE VOCÊS DISSERAM DOS AKATSUKIS? Ò.Ó - Autoras: Nada não! O.O - Bem, a situação complicou aqui pra nóis... Melhor ficar quietas, tem gente que não gosta de ouvir a verdade. - Pein: Ò.Ó -

**Paty-kon-chan: **HUHU! Anko OWNA! UHAUHAUHA. Só ela pra botar ordem no barraco mesmo! YEAH! Deidara-senpai, estamos todas torcendo por você! \ô/ Agente avisou que essa festa poderia não ser tãão divertida quanto eles pensavam, não? kukukukukukuku...


	11. Entre ursinhos e quadrilhas

Capítulo 11: Entre ursinhos e quadrilhas...

* * *

- Já era a 10º vez que Pein tentava acertar a bola na cesta...-

Konan: - PEEEEIN! Errou de novo Ò.Ó – Fala gritando no ouvindo de Pein, o qual já estava quase chorando de medo –

Pein: -Ca-calma Konanzinha que-querida, eu vou acertar a próxima. :3

Konan: - Você esta falando isso desde que começou a jogar Ò.Ó

Pein: - Ma...mais dessa vez, e...eu vou acertar mesmo! De verdade. XD

Konan: - É melhor você acerta mesmo – coloca punho bem na frente do rosto dele –

Pein: - Po...pode de...deixar Konan querida – suando frio - #É agora, ou eu acerto, ou morro# - ele mira cautelosamente e...Joga! – câmera lenta, músiquinha do Airton Senna –

Konan: O.O

Pein: Ò.õ

Bola: x.x

Cesta: :O

- A bola chega na cesta e fica girando no aro –

Konan: - Cai, cai, cai lá dentro! \ô/ - Mais a bola cai pra fora de cesta –

Konan: ... – Pein estava tremendo – Corre!

Pein: - O que? O.õ

Konan: - Te dou três segundos pra sumir da minha frente e se esconder bem...Se eu te achar você MORRE! DOIS!... – Pein já tinha sumido de vista – PEEEEEEEEEIN EU TE ODEIO! Grrr X – Konan já espumava de raiva – Me da mais duas dessas bolas de basquete! – entrega o dinheiro – Eu mesma vou conseguir o meu urso-rosa ò.ó – Ela joga a primeira, erra! – Mais que caralho! Porra! Ò.Ó – Joga a segunda, e a bola vai direto para dentro da cesta! – Weeee! Eu consegui o meu urso-rosa-gigante! :3

Tio da barraca: - Parabéns mocinha, aqui esta seu prêmio – entrega pra Konan um urso-rosa...de pingente de celular –

Konan: O.O – Olha o pingente de novo...e fala – Pêra ae! Eu quero aquele grandão ali em cima Ò.Ó

Tio da barraca: - Desculpe moça, mais aquele ali é só se acertar três cestas seguidas da distancia mais longa, você esta na curta /

Konan: - Eu quero aquele urso! – começa a chorar e balançar a barraca e tentar fazer o urso cair –

Tio da barraca: - Calma moça, assim você vai destruir a minha barraca O.O

Konan: Eu quero! Eu quero! – ela pega um pedaço de pau e começa a bater na barraca –

Tio da barraca: PARA! PARA SUA LOUCA! Socorro!! Polícia! ANBU'S! Ninjas! Super Sayajins! Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! Me ajudem, por favooor TT.TT – Chegam os ninjas e seguram Konan –

Konan: - Me soltem! Eu não sou louca – Gritando histericamente, dando a empressão de ser realmente louca. –

Ninja: - Querida, clama! Nos sabemos que você não é louca, nos só vamos te levar pra um lugar mais calmo...

Konan: - Lugar mais clamo? Vai ter ursão-rosa lá?

Ninja: - Claro! Coloca essa camisa aqui...

Konan: - PORQUE? O.O

Ninja: - Po...porque, é o uniforme de lá, tem um montão de ursos rosa. XP - Vai colocando a camisa em Konan devagar pra ela não perceber que era uma camisa de força, até que colocou e amarou bem forte –

Konan: - Me soltem! Eu não sou louca! Ò.Ó

Ninja: - Calma! Olha o ursinho rosa, vem pegar – começa a balançar o ursinho e vai levando pra dentro da ambulância –

Konan: - Urso-rosa - - Começa a seguir o ursinho e entra na ambulância –

Ninja: Missão cumprida! Podem levá-la pro hospício de Konoha –

* * *

– Enquanto isso... –

Sasori: - Deidara, consegui pegar as duas ultimas vagas pra dançar na quadrilha.

Deidara: - Sasori-danna você é demais! :3

Sasori: - Bom...ahn, tipow...er...

Deidara: ... ?

Sasori: - As vagas que eu consegui, é pra noiva e o noivo da quadrilha u.u

Deidara: - Ahh que legal Sasori-danna, eu vou ser o noivo, un. XD

Sasori: - Nem a pau! Foi você mesmo que disse que se agente conseguisse entrar na quadrilha, você ia ser a mulher ò.ó

Deidara: - Mais eu não sabia que era de noiva, eu não quero, un!

Sasori: - Você vai querer sim! Você só não esta querendo por que não quer parecer tão gay diante dos leitores! MAIS VOCÊ VAI DE NOIVA!

Deidara: - Tá bom U.\\ -até que aparece a organizadora da quadrilha-

Moegi: - Senhores, são vocês que vão fazer o noivo e a noiva da quadrilha né?

Deidara: - Sim. ¬.\\

Moegi: - Aqui estão as roupas de vocês... Quem de vocês dois será a noiva?

Deidara: - Eu U.\\

Moegi: - Sorte a sua, o vestido da noiva é o mais bonito :3

Deidara: - Ah, tah. ¬.\\ #Nossa, que vestido lindo#

Sasori: - Então, vamos logo trocar de roupa Deidara – após 5 minutos –

Moegi: - Vocês estão prontos?

Sasori: - Eu sim, mais o Deidara ta enrolando por causa do cabelo U.U

– Deidara dentro da cabine –

Deidara: - Ai meu deus, e se tiver muita gente? Eu tenho que estar apresentável! Acho que vou de cabelo solto...Ah não muito simples! Vou de maia chiquinhas... Ah não muito Gay! Já sei, vou...

Sasori: - Anda logo Deidara! Ò.Ó – batendo na porta da cabine –

Deidara: - Espero que não tenha muita gente, nem tive tempo de me arrumar direito U.\\

– Ele sai da cabine, Moegi já estava desesperada pois a dança já estava pra começar... –

Moegi: - Caramba! Como você consegue demorar tanto pra se arrumar? Nem eu demoro tanto assim! U.U

Deidara: - É por que seu cabelo não é bom que nem o meu! (bombril) Lindo e sedoso...

Moegi: - E como você sabe que meu cabelo é ruim? U.U

Deidara: - Pois seu cabelo fica pra cima e tem que amarrar com essas chiquinhas horríveis. ¬.\\

Moegi: - CALA A BOCA! TT.TT – Chorando –

Sasori: - Olha só o que você fez Deidara! A menininha ta chorando! u.u

Deidara: - Mais eu só disse a verdade Sasori-danna, você que me ensinou a dizer sempre a verdade, un!

Sasori: - Mais pode mentir pra fazer uma pessoa feliz.

Deidara: - Pode? Õ.\\

Sasori: - Sim! Eu não venho mentindo o tempo todo, falando que gosto de você?

Deidara: - AAH! Sasori-danna eu te amo! Você menti só pra me fazer feliz. :D

Moegi: – gota – Ok, vamos logo que já vai começar a dança...

– E então foram... –

* * *

Err, tá ai o capítulo 11, povão. \ô/ Deixem reviews se estiverem gostando, pleease? – Olhar de pidonas –


	12. Ahn? Oõ

Cap.12 Parte I: - Ahn? O.õ

E então estava Zetsu... Vocês lembram quando ele foi cantar a maria-sem-vergonha? Pois é, ele só foi tentar, mais ela nem deixou ele cantar, Maria-sem-vergonha não parava de falar e Zetsu queria vazar dali.

Maria: - Então, quando eu era um brotinho tinha um certo cravo que sempre gostou de mim e ele queria namorar comigo mais eu não queria namorar com ele daí a minha amiga rosa me enchia o saco por que ela gostava dele e como ela sabia que não tinha chance ela queria que eu ficasse com ele mais eu não queria ficar com ele porque eu não gostava dele quem gostava dele era ela então ela que tinha que ficar com ele não eu mas ela não entedia então eu tive que acabar com a amizade você entendeu?

Zetsu: - Ahn...? Tu disse alguma coisa? – doidão –

Maria: - Nah... Quando eu estava na faculdade, eu conheci uma libélula ela sentava do meu lado e queria que eu andasse com ela mais eu não queria andar com ela por que ela era muito chata ai ela não saia do meu pé bem melhor dizendo da minha raiz né por que eu não tenho pé daí ela ainda me fazia pagar lanche para ela e como você sabe lanche de faculdade é caro um pouquinho de pólen é 5 reais e então você gosta de pólen?

Zetsu: - Ahn...? O que?

Maria: - Eu perguntei do que você gosta ¬¬

Zetsu: - Eu...? Eu gosto de erva... – doidão –

Maria: - Erva? Erva-doce? AHH eu adoro erva doce! Um dia quando eu fui na casa da tia da prima do irmão do meu ex-cunhado ou seria tia-avó do primo do meu sogro? Bom quando eu fui à casa de alguém conhecido quando foi na hora do café fizeram um bolo de fubá e foram colocar a dona erva doce mais ai ela saiu correndo pelo jardim gritando que iriam matar ela mais era necessário matá-la por que a gente precisava de erva doce pro bolo e só tinha ela de erva doce no jardim... Mais e então você gosta de bolo fubá?

Zetsu: - Ahn...?

Maria: - Eu perguntei se você gosta de fubá. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Fubá... Fubá é de Fumar? O.õ

Maria: - NÃO! FUBA É DE COMER!

Zetsu: - POOOOOW MANOOOW , comer? Eu só como erva.

Maria: - Erva? Mais que tipo de erva?

Zetsu: - Ahn...? O.õ

Maria: - Que tipo de erva?? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Erva? A gente tava falando de erva? O.õ

Maria: - Mais é claro! Eu perguntei que tipo de erva você gosta Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOOOW, eu gosto de erva da folha.

Maria: - Erva da folha? E isso existe? O.O

Zetsu: - Claaaaaro Manoooow!

Maria: - AHHH! Daonde que é? Me apresenta?

Zetsu: - POOOW Manoooow, tem um bocado lá na caverna truta.

Maria: - Caverna? Você é planta de interior?

Zetsu: - Interior? Só se for interior da erva, ta ligada?

Maria: - Morro da erva? É do pais do chá?

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW, tu é leeeeeerda!

Maria: - É você que não explica! De que erva ta falando?

Zetsu: - Pooow manooow, é aquela erva lááá... – aponta pra algum lugar, mais precisamente para a barraca de pastel. –

Maria: - ahh ta! Pastel de pizza, tem orégano, é erva de orégano né?

Zetsu: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ mina, é aquela erva lá – Dessa vez ele não aponta –

Maria: - Lá aonde? Eu não estou vendo! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - POOOW MANOOW, desisto aee truta, você é muito mala mina, moow treta ficar com você... Fueee aee faloow! –Zetsu sai de perto dela-

Maria: - Voooolta! Eu ainda não terminei de contar a minha história – Gritando –

Zetsu: - #POOOW, consegui me livrar, obrigado erva, você nos livra de cada furada...#

– Enquanto Zetsu ainda brizava na barraca de Ino, Hidan encontrou uma mina...

Hidan: - Oi. XD

Mina: - Oi, o que você quer?

Hidan: - Clama, eu só falei "Oi", não posso te dar "Oi"?

Mina: - Não! Não pode. ¬¬´

Hidan: - Porque mina, você é tão bonita

Mina: - Eu sei! – metida –

Hidan: - Pensei que você ia dizer que são meus olhos TT.TT

Mina: - Porque pensou isso? Seus olhos são feios!

Hidan: - Mais meus olhos são raros...Cor violeta! 8D

Mina: - Eu odeio essa cor.

Hidan: - Mina, eu te dei uma cantada mow boa!

Mina: - Mais que cantada? Você só me deu "Oi" ¬¬´

Hidan: - Mais funcionou com a menina da barraca. ele estava falando da Hinata com o Naruto :P

Mina: - Porque ela fica vermelha por qualquer coisa ¬¬'

Hidan: - Até pelo "Oi"? O.õ

Mina: - É o que ela mais fica vermelha ¬¬

Hidan: - Mais e então... Você vai me dar uma chance ou não? – Chega um cara de 2 metros de altura, parecendo um gorila –

Gorila: - Oi querida, demorei?

Mina: - Claro que demorou! Aff, esse palhaço fica me cantando ò.ó

Gorila: - Quem ta cantando? Um cantor? O.õ

Mina: #Aff cada idiota que me aparece...# Eu to falando de cantada, ele esta me paquerando! Ò.Ó

Gorila: - O que? Você esta paquerando a minha mina?

Mina: - Não...ele esta me vendendo pipoca ¬¬´

Gorila: - Pipoca? Eu quero pipoca também \õ/

Mina: - Aff desisto! Você é muito idiota, to caindo fora ¬¬´

– Hidan e Gorila se entreolham –

Gorila: - Poow você me fez perder a mina seu pipoqueiro infeliz!

Hidan: - Eu não sou pipoqueiro! Eu sou de uma organização do mal!

Gorila: - Eu vou te matar Ò.Ó

Hidan: - Po...porque? – tremendo –

Gorila: - Porque você me fez perder a minha mina Ò.ó – sai correndo atrás de Hidan e este entra no primeiro banheiro que vê... –

AEAEAEAE! OE POVAUM! \ô/ Tá ai mais um capítulo! Próximo capítulo é uma cena que muitos estão curiosos pra ver hoho :D

Bem, respondendo os reviews...

**Yze-chan:** WOOOW! Konan é doidaa, Iuii sim! (Y) HOHO Deidara de noiva deve ficar uma COISA de lindo, não? Mas o Deidei fica kawai de qualquer jeito (L)... Nhá, muito obrigada pela sua dica amada, valeu mesmo, tipow, a fic já esta toda escrita, mas a sua dica ficou até meio que parecida com o que agente fez na fic. Você verá... - Cara de más - Que bom que está gostando! :3 Obrigada mais uma vez pela dica. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Sabaku no Yuko: **Sim! Pobre Konan, sua obsessão foi longe demais. Mas, no fundo, ela bem que mereceu , não? ¬¬ Agora, como ela vai se safar dessa, só lendo pra saber! :D

**Lune-sama forever: **Sim, O Tobi vai morrer de fome se depender do Kakuzu! TT.TT KONAN, SALVE O POBRE TOBI!! \o/ Nhaá a Konan esta no hospício! O.O PEIN, SALVE A POBRE KONAN! Nhaá o Pein sumiu! O.O OMG! ALGUÉM SALVE O POBRE PEIN! TT.TT

**Paty-kon-chan:** Putz, que bom que você gostou da parte da Konan! Nháa ficamos muito felizes! \\o o/ Hihihi Sasori-danna é tão legal pro senpai, não é? kukukukukuku Tá vendo, nós falamos que ainda tinha esperanças pro Deidei-chan. XD

**Leleka-chan: **HUHU, que bom que está gostando - Olhinhos brilhando - Nhaá, tá ai novo capítulo, esperamos que tenha gostado também. XD Bjs.


	13. Tow beijandoo! XD

**Capítulo 13. Parte I: Tooow beijando! \õ/ **

_Itachi: Olha, a barraca do beijo! Quanto ta?_

_Sakura: 1,50R vai querer? _

_Itachi: Opa! Demoro – entra o dinheiro e começa a fazer beicinho, ele vê algo rosa se aproximando_... Ele pega e a beija...

Itachi: Cara, to beijando! A última garota que eu beijei eu estava na academia e nem foi um beijo direito, foi celinho (Itachi BV! O.O OMG!)

- Kisame que estava à procura de sua samehada, vê a cena e não acredita... –

Kisame: - Meooo dééééls! O.O Eu não acredito, o Itachi ta beijando – Um senhor que estava passando na rua acabou sendo puxado por Kisame que pergunta. –

Kisame: - Senhor, você esta vendo o mesmo que eu? O.O

Senhor: - O que?

Kisame: - Aquele cara ali na frente de shortes verde berrante, camisa preta e tênis amarelo, ele esta beijando alguém? O.O

Senhor: É sim, mais parece que tem algo estranho...

Kisame: - É verdade... Vou lá ver, obrigado. Ahh! Senhor, se você encontrar por ai um menino carregando uma espada gigante, 3 vezes maior do que ele, você prende o pé dele em alguma barraca que eu com certeza vou achá-lo.

Senhor: - Ta bom. O.O

- Kisame se aproxima de Itachi e fica olhando a cena, até que Itachi para o seu beijo pra tomar um ar e Kisame grita –

Kisame: - ITACHI?? O.o – Itachi pisca pra sua mina e diz –

Itachi: - Já volto benzinho ;D

Kisame: - Itachi, o que diabos você estava fazendo? O.O

Itachi: - O que Kisame? Esta com inveja de eu estar catando a mina do meu irmão? :D

Kisame: - EU? Aff imagina Itachi, eu querendo pegar a "sua" mina, que na verdade é a mina do seu irmão? IMAGIIINE, sou mais a Dores do Procurando Nemo ¬¬´

Itachi: - Então, com a sua licença, tenho que continuar com o que estava fazendo...

Kisame: - Olha Itachi, você é um amigão, mesmo sendo cego, otário, demente, assassino, vagabundo...- Itachi interrompe –

Itachi: - Acabou com seu discurso, Kisame, ou vai continuar me elogiando? ¬/.\¬

Kisame: - Eu não tinha terminado, mais que fique por isso mesmo... O que eu to querendo dizer é que...

Itachi: - Que minha mina é linda, neah? :3

Kisame: - Não seu otário! É QUE VOCÊ ESTA BEIJANDO UM ALGODÃO-DOCE! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Kisame... Vai dormir! Você esta é morrendo de inveja. ;D

Kisame: - Eu to falando sério Itachi! Essa aqui é a barraca do algodão-doce!

Itachi: - Cala a boca, não fala besteira! Essa é a barraca do beijo, é rosa!

Sakura: - Não Itachi, essa barraca é do algodão-doce -.-v

Itachi: - Ma...mas Sakura! E...eu estava beijando você! TT/.\TT

Sakura: - Não Itachi, você realmente estava beijando um algodão-doce .-.

Itachi: - Err...sabe...quando eu era criança eu tinha esse...sabe...ahn...com licença... XD

- Itachi sai correndo pra escapar da tamanha furada que se meteu, Sakura e Kisame olhavam com gotas gigantes. –

Sakura: - Só espero que ele não vá na barraca dos Sakes...

Kisame: - Porque?

Sakura: # Nem te conto quem esta lá...#

**Capítulo 13 Parte II: BINGO! \ô/**

**Flash Back (on)**

_Tobi: - Kakuzu-chan, Tobi ainda ter fome e estar sem dinheiro U.U_

_Kakuzu: - Então vai procurar moedas pelo chão Inútil. ¬¬'_

_Tobi: - Weeee! Procurar moedinhas! Tobi já está indo! \o/_

**Flash Back (off)**

– Depois de um tempo procurando... –

Tobi: - AHHH!achei dinheiro! O

Kakuzu: - Quanto? .

Tobi: - Uma moeda de 10 centavos Kakuzu-chan \ô/

Kakuzu: - Gota - -.-v

Tobi: - Será que já dá pra comprar Ramén? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Tobi, o ramén está R2,00, faz a conta. Quantas moedinhas iguais a essa você vai precisar?

Tobi: - Ahn... Calma ae, Tobi aprendeu a fazer continhas mais precisar de tempo – 10 minutos depois... –

Kakuzu: - Terminou Tobi? ¬¬

Tobi: - Calma aee... – Tobi estava contando nos dedos – 80...90...R2,00 \o/ Vamos precisar de... – Volta a pensar – 19 moedinhas! :D

Kakuzu: - Ah Tobi, você irá precisar de 20 moedinhas. :\

Tobi: - Cadê a moedinha que eu dei pra você segurar, enquanto eu fazia as contas Kakuzu-chan? D:

Kakuzu: - Err.. bem, é que ela caiu no bueiro sem querer.

– Isso por que o bueiro mais próximo estava a 10 metros de distancia deles –

Tobi: - Bueiro? Mais qual bueiro? O único bueiro está láááááááááááá longe - aponta pro buero-

Kakuzu: - Puxa, como ela rolou longe! O.O #Hehe. Idiota, ele nunca vai descobrir que fui eu que peguei#

Tobi: - Mais ainda podemos pegá-la! Vamos lá Kakuzu-chan!

Kakuzu: - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕO! O.O

Tobi: - O.O

Kakuzu: - Deixa pra lá Tobi, você consegue outra. – sorriso falso –

Tobi: - Ta bom. Adeus moedinha-chan TT.TT

– Tobi volta a procurar moedas e não encontra nenhuma –

Tobi: - Kakuzu-chan, Tobi não achou mais nenhuma moedinha T.T

Kakuzu: - Como é possível? Em toda essa festa junina não ter uma moedinha no chão? ¬¬'

Tobi: - Não achei nenhuma. Mais Tobi viu um Bingo! :3 O que ser Bingo Kakuzu-chan?

-Então Kakuzu explica para tobi o que é Bingo-

Tobi: - Ebaa! Tobi querer jogar Bingo! \o/

Kakuzu: - E você acha que eu vou gastar meu dinheiro com você? ¬¬'

Tobi: - Mais Kakuzu-chan , se eu ganhar eu posso comprar meu rámem e te devolvo o seu dinheiro. XD

Kakuzu: - Ah! Ta bom, 50 centavos e não vai me perder esse dinheiro hein. Ò.Ó

-Tobi pega o dinheiro, mais antes de ir embora Kakuzu grita-

Kakuzu: - Ow! Tobi!

Tobi: - O que foi Kakuzu-chan? :D

Kakuzu: - Tem certeza de que vai jogar bingo? O.o

Tobi: - SIM1 Tobi querer! \o/

Kakuzu: - Mais lá só tem velho ¬¬'

Tobi: - Weeee! Tobi ajudar os velhinhos! Tobi is a good Boy!

- Sai pulando igual criança e Kakuzu fica olhando -

Kakuzu- AFF que retardado -.-v

-E então Tobi chega na barraca do bingo e o vovô diz: -

Vovô: - Oi filhinho, você quer uma cartela?

Tobi: - Filhinho? Você ser o papai do Tobi? O.O AHH! Papai do Tobi – sai correndo e abraça o vovô –

Vovô: - Não! Foi só modo de dizer! Eu não sou seu pai! Quer uma cartela?

Tobi: - Sim! Tobi quer cartela! :3

Vovô: - É 1 real.

Tobi: - Mas...mas – começa a fazer drama – EU SÓ TENHO 50 CENTAVOS! TT.TT

Vovô: - AH! Ta bom garoto, eu faço por 50 cent. Pra você ¬¬' – entrega a cartela para Tobi, e ele fica encarando a cartela por um tempo –

Vovô: - O que foi garoto? Tem algum número repetido?

Tobi: - Sim, aqui tem o 1 e logo do lado tem outro 1...

Vovô: - Cadê? – colocando os óculos para olhar –

Tobi: Aqui oh! – apontando para o número –

Tobi: - Garoto, esse é o número 11 ¬¬'

Tobi: - Ah sim, agora Tobi saber! Mais Tobi não saber jogar u.u

Vovô: - Garoto, você não sabe jogar bingo? – gota –

Tobi: - Não! u.u

Vovô: - Bom é assim, o rapaz ali do palco vai falar uma letra e um número, ai você olha se na cartela tem a letra e o número que ele falou e ganha quem completar a cartela primeiro.

Tobi: - - E quando ganhar, o que recebe?

Vovô: - O prêmio está 1.000 reais agora. Não sei se vai aumentar.

Tobi: - Será que com esse dinheiro da pra comprar 2 tigelas de rámem?

Vovô: - Garoto, com 1.000 reais, da pra comprar a barraca inteira ¬¬'

Tobi: - WEEEE! Tobi vai comer rámem até explodir! \õ/ Em falar em explodir, o que ser que o Senpai esta fazendo? Já estou com saudades dele! TT.TT

Capítulo novin e fresquin! :3

**Respondendo os reviews...**

BlackOrpheus: Zetsu come ERVA! Agora, que tipo de erva, nem as autoras sabem. O.õ Só se sabe que deixa todo mundo literalmente DOIDÃO! Hidan é azarado, FATÃO, tadinho a única coisa que ele fez até agora na estória foi arrumar encrenca... u.u Fazer o que? Uns nasceram pra arrasar outros pra serem arrasados! (Y)

Daianelm: AEAEAEAE! Que bom que esta gostando amada! \ô/ Espero que tenho gostado desse capítulo também. :3 Esses pobres infelizes só servem pra arrumar confussão mesmo! Se não for pra isso, eles não seram úteis pra nada! U.U Quem bom que você vai acompanhar, ficamos muito felizes em saber. Obrigada! (L)

Lune-sama forever: Nhá, pobre Zetsu MESMO! Ninguém merece ter que aguentar aquela Maria-sem-vergonha ¬¬ A erva é TUDO pro Zetsu... Zetsu S2 Erva 4ever! :3

Yze-chan: Olha, temos que admitir que também fariamos isso com aquela chata da Maria-sem-vergonha! Pobre Zetsu... Hidan otário, só leva fora XD (Agente não teria coragem de dar um fora no Hidan :3) Mas, também quem manda ser trouxa e dar cantadas idiotas nas meninas? ¬¬ HUHU! Deidara e Sasori dançando quadrilha PROMETE! kukukukuku... Nada mais a dizer! :D

Paty-kon-chan: Menina sumida! Quem bom que apareceu. \Ô/ Zetsu é azarado, com tanta flor ele vai cantar logo a mais faladeira da floricultura? ¬¬ Mais ele tem a erva que salva ele das encrencas. XD Sorte do Hidan que ele é imortal né? Mas, ser imortal não significa que não possa sentir dor... kukukukuku - Cara de más - Tá bom, paramos! O.O

**- Gente, queremos recomendar uma fic ótima pra quem gosta de romance PeinxKonan, é "Loyalty or love" da Nanaka-sama. Fic muito bem escrita e tem uma estória muito interessante. Vale a pena ler, com certeza. (Y)**

Bem, até o próximo capítulo povão. Bjs ;D


	14. Quadrilha endinheirada

**Capítulo 14: Quadrilha endinheirada...**

Enquanto Tobi estava jogando bingo, Deidara e Sasori estavam se posicionando pra dançar...

Deidara: - Ai Sasori-no-danna, será que agente vai se sair bem? Será que o pessoal vai gostar? Será que eu estou bem arrumado?

Sasori: - Deidara, para com essa baitolagem e presta atenção que já vai começar.

Moegi: - Sejam todos bem vindos para a dança principal da festa junina de Konoha! Apresentando os personagens principais da dança: A noiva Deidara e o Noivo Sasori! (imagina a cara deles diante de todas as pessoas O.O)

Deidara: - Sasori-danna, eu não sabia que iam falar nossos nomes e nos apresentar! O.\\

Sasori: - Nem eu O.O

Moegi: - E vamos fazer o corredor para que os noivos passem – Fizeram o corredor, mas como eles têm que andar de mãos dadas e meio que "pulando", Deidara acaba tropeçando na barra do vestido e caindo de cara no chão –

Sasori: - Deidara, levanta daí! – muito envergonhado –

Deidara: - Calma Sasori-danna, o vestido subiu e não é fácil correr com este salto (O Deidara de salto deve ficar um chuchu, não? ;D) – Todos estavam olhando, Sasori morrendo de vergonha começa a arrastar Deidara pelo "corredor" –

Deidara: - Sasori-danna não me puxa, esta sujando todo meu vestido – Ele estava sendo arrastado pelo chão, o vestido subia cada vez mais, mostrando suas pernas brancas e sua cueca cheia de coraçõezinhos vermelhos.

Deidara: - Não me puxaaaa TT.\\

Sasori: - Anda logo, levanta daí! Ai que vergonha – Deidara levanta, com o rosto todo sujo de terra e termina sua "glamurosa" passagem pelo corredor –

Moegi: - Agora vamos fazer a grande roda! Todos de mãos dadas! Agora roda pra direita – e todos rodam – Roda pra esquerda! – e rodam pra esquerda – Os noivos no meio da roda!! – Aparecem, Deidara todo sujo de terra com o vestido meio rasgado e Sasori no meio da roda dançando –

Moegi: - Agora a valsa dos noivos! Enquanto o resto da quadrilha roda! Rodem pra direita! – e eles rodam –

Deidara: - Aff, eu não sabia que quadrilha era tão brega, un.

Sasori: - Cala a boca! Foi você que nos meteu nessa furada seu otário! Ò.Ó Eu odeio você!

Deidara: - Sasori-danna, não me odeie. Eu te amo!

Sasori: - Se você me ama mesmo, joga uma bomba e faz tudo isso acabar logo!

Deidara: - Não. O meu vestido vai ficar pior do que já esta, un. u.\\ - Eles estavam dançando, mais Deidara acabou se desequilibrando e se jogando em cima de Sasori e acabou desmontando seu braço –

Deidara: - Sasori-danna, o seu braço caiu! O.\\

Sasori: - DEIDARAAAAAAAA! Seu filho da puta! Eu não acredito nisso! O meu braço! TT.TT

Moegi: - Meus Deus! Uma discussão em pleno casório! :O

Deidara: - Calma Sasori-danna!

Sasori: - EU VOU TE MATAR! Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Não precisa levar as coisas para um lado tão negativo Sasori-danna! TT.\\

Sasori: - MORRA! EU TE ODEIO! – Cara de psicopata –

Público: - OOOOHHH! O.O

– Eles continuaram dançando, enquanto isso, Konan estava sendo levada pela ambulância –

Konan: - EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! ME TIREM DAQUIIIII – Gritando histérica – PEIN SOCORROOO! – Ela chutava a porta da ambulância, os médicos tentam segurá-la mais não conseguem –

Konan: - TOBI, DEIDARA, CHAPOLIN COLORADO, PIKACHU, ME AJUDEEEEM!

Pikachu: - Pika pika O.õ – cara de otário –

Autoras: - Vá embora pikachu ¬¬' Você nem é dessa história.

Konan: - SOCORROOOOO!! – Kakuzu que estava disfarçadamente procurando moedas pelas ruas, ouviu o grito de Konan –

Kakuzu: - Se não me engano, essa voz é da Konan! O.õ

Konan: - Me ajudeeem TT.TT

Kakuzu: - ...Nããããão! A Konan, pedindo ajuda numa ambulância de hospício? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Até parece! – Volta a procurar suas moedas, até que vê uma mala ao longe e resolve ver o que é... –

Kakuzu: - O que será que tem aqui? – Ele chega perto da mala e ouve - "Tic tac Tic tac" - Ai Meu Deus, uma bomba! O.O – começa a gritar – UMA BOMBA! CORRAM! – todos saem correndo até que chegam os ninjas –

Ninja: - Aonde esta a bomba senhor? O.O

Kakuzu: - Esta ali naquela mala. #Que não exploda, por favor eu não quero morrer tão jovem (O.O), eu ainda tenho que ganhar na mega-sena!#

- O ninja abre a mala cuidadosamente e... –

Ninja: - Minha nossa! O.O – Kakuzu já estava fazendo suas preces rezando –

Kakuzu: - O que é?

Ninja: - A mala esta cheia de...

Kakuzu: - De dinamite? O.O

Ninja: - DE DINHEIRO!!

Kakuzu: - É o que?? :O

Ninja: - Sim! É a mala perdida do Lorde Feudal do país do vento, o Tic tac que você ouviu foi do relógio de ouro que estava dentro da mala junto com o dinheiro.

Kakuzu: - ... – Sem reação. –

Ninja: - Puxa senhor, obrigado! Você salvou uma nação. :3

Kakuzu: - Salvar nação? A minha missão é destruir O.õ

Ninja: - Olha senhor, muito obrigado mesmo, ainda bem que o senhor achou, se tivesse sido um maluco obcecado por dinheiro não teria devolvido.

Kakuzu: - ... – Sem reação. –

Ninja: Aqui tem 150 mil euros!

Kakuzu: - 150 MIL EUROOOS? O.O

Ninja: - É! Ainda bem que o senhor devolveu. XD

Kakuzu: - É... Sorte a minha, não? – desolado –

Ninja: - Obrigado mais uma vez senhor – ninja some e Kakuzu fica parado, ainda não acreditando na tamanha burrada que fez... – Cri cri cri cri –

Kakuzu: - Bom, deixa eu pensar... Eu achei uma mala cheia de grana...CHEIA NÃO! LOTADA DE GRANA! E ao eives de pegar pra mim e ficar rico, eu devolvi a mala pro infeliz que à perdeu? EU SOU UMA ANTA! A.N.T.A Anormal/Nerd/Tapado/Asno! – Começa a bater a cabeça na parede e as pessoas que passavam ficaram olhando e começaram a fazer uma roda de Zé-Povinhos –

Pessoa 1: - Olha, porque será que ela está assim? – cochichando –

Pessoa 2: - Eu não sei.

Pessoa 3: - Deve ser psicológico.

Pessoa 4: - Vamos chamar o hospício.

Pessoa 1: - Mais com cuidado, ele pode nos atacar se perceber...

Pessoa 3: - Igual aquela louca de cabelo azul que estava lá na barraca do tiro-ao-alvo.

– Kakuzu percebe que estava sendo observado por várias pessoas –

Kakuzu: - O que vocês estão cochichando ai eim bando de Zé-povinho? Ò.Ó

Todos: - Nada, imagine senhor... Não é nada.

Kakuzu: - Então rapa fora povão! Anda, fora seus merdinhas!

– Todos saem correndo e Kakuzu fica sozinho outra vez. –

Kakuzu: - É... Felicidade de pobre dura pouco...snif snif...Vou continuar procurando as moedinhas no chão pra tentar chegar naquela quantia da mala. (Vai ficar a vida inteira procurando e não vai conseguir nem a metade daquela quantia O.O)

* * *

Hehe, podê-se dizer que nesse capítulo tudo mundo se ferro legal né? XD

**Yze-chan:** HUHU! Itachi owna, não? ;D Tadinho, só queria perder seu BV e acabou beijando um algodão-doce por ser apressado. u.u Kakuzu infeliz, Tobi se matou pra achar uma moedinha de 10 cent's, pra ele roubar depois. UMA MOEDA DE 10 CENTAVOS! Aff, que pior. ¬¬ UHAUHAU Agente começou a nossa fic com essa ideia do algodão-doce, agente imaginou que ficaria legal, dai fomos em frente. :3

**Lune-sama forever: **Pobre Itachi, esta tão cego que não consegue nem diferenciar uma garota de um algodão-doce. Deprimente u.u Tobi jogando bingo? kukukukuku Veremos o que acontece...

**Paty-kon-chan: **HUHU! Que bom que você gostou do Itachi dando "uns pega" no algodõ-doce, muito cego né? Tadinhu u.u Nhá, só o Kakuzu pra fazer essas coisa né? Uma mísera moeda de 10 centavos que o Tobi ficou tããão feliz por achar, ele pega ¬¬ BANG NO KAKUZU! Ò.Ó

* * *

Tá ai o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews! \ô/ Bjs.


	15. Relembrando os velhos tempos

**Cap. 15 – Relembrando os velhos tempos.**

Itachi: - Puta merda, nem em festa junina eu consigo pegar as minas TT/.\TT. Quer saber, eu vou encher a cara até não poder mais! – Ele vai em direção a uma barraquinha escrito "Sake"

Itachi: - Pow, Sake me lembra "Saske" (Agente sabe que é Sasuke), aquele meu irmão viado. Bom, deixa eu esquecer as desgraças da vida... – Itachi senta no banquinho da barraca – Oww garçom, seu emo desgraçado, me da a bebida mais forte que você tiver aee...-

Emo: - Aqui é a barraca do sake, aqui só vende Sake! A bebida mais forte daqui é sake e a mais fraca é sake! Não sabe ler não, ou é cego mesmo ¬¬´ - Emo já estava bêbado –

Itachi: - Sou cego mesmo, e daí? Ta querendo tirar onda com a minha cara emo infeliz? ¬/.\¬

Emo: - Eu não sou emo não, cegueta!

Itachi: - Ow, pêra aee, eu te conheço de algum lugar... Qual seu nome?

Emo: - Meu nome?

Itachi: - Não, da vó! ¬/.\¬

Emo: - Da minha vó? Eu não lembro! Eu era muito pequenininho quando ela morreu.

Itachi: - O seu nome cretino! Qual é o seu nome? Ò/.\Ó

Emo: - É Sa...sas...ue

Itachi: - É o que? O/.\Õ

Emo: - É Sa...s...su...ke

Itachi: - Bem...Juntando tudo isso ae que você disse da Sasuke, né?

Sasuke: - É! É isso aee o meu nome, isso ae que você disse!

Itachi: - Sasuke, meu irmão viado! Que saudades de tu truta, e ae tudo firmeza? Como vai teu pai e tua mãe? Putz, esqueci, eu matei eles! UHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH – debochando –

Sasuke: ¬¬´ Fila da pota, ele não deixou vivo nem o cachorrinho da tia, nem o peixinho da cabeceira do meu quarto o desgraçado deixou vivo - Eu vou te matar Itachi! Você tirou toda a minha família TT.TT

Itachi: - Mais você ainda tem a mim. Eu não me matei, eu sou sua família agora maninho do core! (L) \ô/ :3

Sasuke: - Mais que desgraçaaa TT.TT – Pega as garrafas vazias de sake e começa a jogar em Itachi – Seu idiota! Eu te odeio! – Começa a correr atrás de Itachi com as garrafas de sake nas mãos –

Itachi: - Calma irmãozinho, foi mal eu ter destruído tudo na sua vida e de ter pegado seu ursinho e queimado, eu não sabia que ele era tão importante pra você! U/.\U

Sasuke: - O meu ursinho? Quando eu te perguntei você falou que tinha sido o cachorro da tia que tinha pego! EU FIQUE QUASE UMA SEMANA SEM DORMIR DIREITO SENTINDO FALTA DELE! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Oops!Falei de mais... :x

Sasuke: - É hoje que você morre!! Ò.Ó – Começa a correr e jogar as garrafas em Itachi – Pêra aee, Pêra aee! – Ele bebê o ultimo gole de sake que havia sobrado na garrafa – AGORA SIM VOCÊ MORRE!

Itachi: - UAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAH Aii, que troxa! Você esta tão chapado que não consegue nem parar de pé, quanto mais tentar me acertar com essas garrafas!

Sasuke: - Consigo sim! – Ele mira e atira uma garrafa que passa a 5 metros de distância de Itachi –

Itachi: - Gota – Aii meu Deus, me acertou! Eu to vendo a luz! XP – rindo da cara de Sasuke –

Sasuke: - Claro que esta vendo a luz, você esta bem em frente a um poste.

Itachi: - Poste? Que pos... - POOOW - Itachi bate a cabeça no poste que tinha na sua frente –

Sasuke: - UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUH, Aff, que otário! Eu posso estar chapado, mais não to ficando cego kkkkkkkk. Você é uma piada Itachi!

– Itachi se recuperando –

Itachi: - Cala a boca! Isso não teve graça nenhuma! Gayzinho. ¬/.\¬

Sasuke: - Gay eu não sou! Já peguei "umas par" de mina. 8D

Itachi: - Ahh claro! Se você conta o Orochimaru e o Kabuto como mina... Com certeza você já pego muito, né?! 8D UHAUAHUAHUAH (Y)

Sasuke: - Cala a boca, eu já peguei "umas par" de mim daqui de Konoha, não sou igual a você, seu BV!

Itachi: - BV o escambal ta seu emo viado, pra sua informação eu acabei de bejar a Sakura! SA.KU.RA!! Engole essa viadinho!

Sasuke: - A Sakura? Ò.Ò

Itachi: - Ela mesma! A de cabelo rosa! Se liga emo, até a sua namorada eu tiro de você. kkkkkkkkk 8D

Sasuke: - Você vai morrer cego infeliz! – Corre atrás de Itachi e volta a jogar as garrafas –

* * *

Nhá, tá ai o poste de hoje. Pequenino, mais não vamos demorar pra postar o próximo, ok? XD Deixem reviews, puii favô? :3


	16. Rámem? Eu amo mais! ÒÓ

**Capítulo 16: Rámem? EU AMO MAIS! Ò.Ó**

Enquanto isso, Tobi já estava jogando bingo e faltava apenas um número para ganhar o prêmio...

Tobi: - Meu Deus! Só falta um número pra eu ganhar meu dinheirinho! Fala: O 75. Por favoooor! TT.TT

Carinha: - E agora, a bolinha que pode mudar a vida de alguém!

Tobi: - A MINHA! A MINHA! \ô/

Povão: ¬¬'

Carinha: - A bolinha é O...

Tobi: - O... "O" de Otário! Todo mundo me chama assim! Essa bolinha é minha e não de vocês – Olha pro resto das pessoas e fala – Eu vou ganhar!** EU**, e não vocês! Ò.Ó – Todos olham com cara feia e mandam Tobi calar a boca –

Carinha: - Calem a boca! A bolinha é O...

Tobi: - O... :O

Carinha: - O...75!

Tobi: - Weeeee, Tobi ganhou! Tobi falou que ia ganhar! \õ/ - O povo começa a vaiar – Tobi comer rámem forevermente! :3

Povão: ¬¬'

– Tobi sai pulando feliz em direção a barraca de rámem, chegando lá... –

Tobi: - Tobi querer 2 tigelas de rámem! \õ/

Naruto: - 2 tigelas de rámem fresquinho saindo. XD

– Naruto entrega as tigelas para Tobi e se vira de costas e quando olha de novo pra Tobi, ele já tinha acabado as duas em menos de 20 segundos. – (O.O)

Naruto: - Nossa, você gosta mesmo de rámem hein?!

Tobi: - Tobi amar rámem. Rámem, rámem, rámem! \\o

Naruto: - Pode até amar, mais não como eu! Eu sou o maior comedor de rámem do mundo. 8D

Tobi: - Você não ser o maior comedor de rámem do mundo. u.u

Naruto: - Porque não? Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Porque o Deidara-senpai disse que sou eu!

Naruto: - Foda-se o que esse Deidara disse! Até o Ero-sennin disse que EU sou o melhor comedor de rámem!

Tobi: - AHHH, AGORA VOCÊ OFENDEU O DEIDARA-SENPAI! Ò.Ó

Naruto: - Você e esse Deidara-senpai vão tudo pro inferno! Eu sou o melhor comedor de rámem, se você esta duvidando, vamos fazer uma competição aqui e agora!

Tobi: - Competição? O que ser isto? O.õ

Naruto: _"E falavam que eu era burro ¬¬"_ – Competição pra ver quem come mais rámem.

Tobi: - Eu vou comer mais que você seu...seu...seu – Pensando – Err...seu...seu...

Naruto: – Gota enorme –

Tobi: - Seu...seu... – Passa um minuto e Tobi ainda pensando – ahn...seu...seu...AHH! Seu menino! Ò.Ó

Naruto: - Você demorou todo esse tempo pra falar isso? Seu otário. ¬¬'

Tobi: - Nháá Tobi ser otário! Deidara-senpai sempre me chama assim. :3

Naruto: – Gota gigantesca – Você ama esse Deidara-senpai né? ¬¬

Tobi: - SIIM! \o/ Eu amar o Deidara-senpai. :3

Naruto: - Vamos parar com a enrrolação e vamos começar!

Tobi: - Sim! A barriga de Tobi já estar preparada. – Determinado –

– E então, trazem duas tigelas gigantes de rámem. –

Naruto: - Ok, quem comer primeiro a tigela vai ganhar... Err, quanto você tem ai?

Tobi: - Tobi ter 996 reais.

Naruto: - O.O" Ok, se você ganhar eu te dou 996 reais que eu tenho, e se eu ganhar você me da os seus 996, certo?

Tobi: - Certo. XD

Ajudante da Barraca: - Vamos começar! É 1, é 2, é 3 e JÁ!! – Começam a comer desesperadamente, Tobi até come com as mãos, Kakuzu que estava passando triste pelo incidente da mala, estava procurando Tobi pra ele devolver seus 50 centavos, quando o vê na barraca de rámem, com a roupa toda suja e comendo feito louco. –

Kakuzu: - Nossa! O que é aquilo? O Tobi comendo uma tigela de rámem? De onde ele tirou dinheiro pra comprar? O.O

– Kakuzu se aproxima e vê que não é uma tigela, é uma panela de rámem e pergunta... –

Kakuzu: - O que esta acontecendo aqui? Tobi seu porco, para de comer com as mãos. ¬¬

Tobi: - Brumblumbrangbeon – Boca cheia –

Kakuzu: - O que? O que você disse? Não fale com a boca cheia, seu animal. ¬¬

Ajudante: - É que eles não podem parar de comer.

Kakuzu: - Por que? O.O

Ajudante: - É porque eles fizeram uma competição de quem come mais rámem, daí esse Tobi ganhou no bingo e apostou todo o dinheiro dele. u.u

Kakuzu: - ELE FEZ O QUEEE? AHH NÃO! É hoje que ele morre! Ò.Ó Esse anta ganhou no bingo e apostou o dinheiro TODO? Aff, que MULA!

Ajudante: - É, mais se ele ganhar ele dobra o valor que ele tem...

Kakuzu: - VAAAAAAAI TOBI, COME LOGOOO! Não precisa de hashi pra comer, come com a mão mesmo, mais vai logo! Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Brumblumbrambrum...

Kakuzu: - NÃO FALAA! NÃO FALA! Come! Come tudo... Anda logoo! – Pega a concha e começa a enfiar na boca de Tobi pra ele comer mais rápido. –

Tobi: - BRUMBLUMBLUMBAAN! – Balançando a cabeça querendo dizer "não". –

Kakuzu: - Problema seu! Engole isso! Ò.Ó – Tobi consegue engolir, tomar um fôlego e berra... –

Tobi: - TOBI NÃO QUEREEEEEER!! – Mais antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Kakuzu enfiou outra "conchada" de rámem na boca dele –

Tobi: - Brumbramblum TT.TT – Olhos de dó –

Kakuzu: - NÃO FALA! COMAA! Se você perder, você vai perder tudo! Ò.Ó

Tobi: TT.TT

Kakuzu: - Vai perder até a sua vida, porque eu vou te matar!! Ò.Ó – Naruto já estava até verde de tanto comer rámem –

Naruto: - Putz, como você consegue comer tanto rámem?

Tobi: - Brumbrangblum**Kakuzu**blangblombrum**meobrigaa** TT.TT

Naruto: - Anda logo ajudante, vem me ajudar também! – Ajudante começa a ir em direção à Naruto, mais é impedido por Kakuzu –

Kakuzu: - Se você o ajudar, eu te mato aqui e agor... Bem, depois que o Tobi acabar de comer! Ò.Ó

Ajudante: - Desculpa Naruto, eu sou muito jovem pra morrer.

Naruto: - Ahh, tudo bem. Eu trabalho melhor em desvantagem. – Volta a comer desesperadamente e Kakuzu começa a cantar em torcida para Tobi –

Kakuzu: - Come Tobi, pra gente ganhar mais dinheirinho! Come Tobi, se você gostar da sua vidinha! \õ/

– Tobi começa a chorar e ficar meio tonto –

Tobi: - Brumbranglumblum**Kakuzunããão**

– Até que Kakuzu teve uma idéia –

Kakuzu: _"Olha, tem um cachorro passando! Vou dar um pouco de rámem pra ele. Bom, talvez eu dê um pouco mais que um pouco."_ – Chama o cão disfarçadamente, começa a pegar rámem da panela de Tobi e jogar para o cachorro. O ajudante vê e coloca mais rámem na panela de Tobi, sem que Kakuzu percebesse –

Tobi: - Brumblumbramgbrum!! – Tenta avisar Kakuzu –

Kakuzu: - AHH! Você esta colocando mais rámem pro Tobi. Seu trapaceiro!

Ajudante: - Olha quem fala, não era eu que estava dando rámem pro cachorro, né? ¬¬

Kakuzu: - Cachorro? Que cachorro?

– Começa a empurrar o cachorro pra baixo da barraca, mas este o morde –

Kakuzu: - AIII! Minha perna! Cachorro maldito!! – Raciocina... – Ops. Falei de mais :x

Naruto: - Trapaceou dançou! Ta desclassificado, sendo assim EU ganhei. 8D

Kakuzu: - Ganhou o caralho! O Tobi já esta bem mais à frente. VAI LÁ TOBII! \õ/

Ajudante: - Claro! Com a metade da panela dada pro cachorro, até eu, sendo assim agente joga metade do rámem no lixo.

Kakuzu: - Ah é? E se a "torcida" ajudar a comer também?

Ajudante: - Como assim? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Desse jeito! – Pega uma quantidade de rámem com a mão e joga na cara do ajudante –

Ajudante: - AHH! Filho da puta, come essa – Ele joga rámem na cara de Kakuzu. Kakuzu limpa o rosto... –

Kakuzu: GUERRA DE RÁMEEM!!

Tobi: - Brumbramblumbran! \õ/ XD

* * *

Fala povo! ;D Tá ai capítulo novinho. :3

Brumblublanm**comentem**blunbrumblangbrun**puifavô**!

**Lune-sama forever:** Só o Itachi pra fazer essas coisas loucas né? Aff, ninguém merece. Ficar lembrando das coisas ruins do passado e ainda jogar na cara do emo...er, quer dizer... Sasuke. XD Itachi do mal (6)

**rakeru-chan:** Nhá, a samehada, o Kisame ainda esta por ai rodando a festa a procura do garoto . Pobre Kisame. u.u Mas não se preocupe, vamos detalhar sobre ele mais pra frente. É que quando estavamos escrevendo a fic, nós meio que "esquecemos" do Kisame (lálálá)´por isso, vai demorar um pouquinho pra ele aparecer. Mas agente vai chegar lá! \ô/ Espero que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada por estar lendo e deixar um review :3

**Yze-chan:** Nhá, Itachi is a bad boy! ¬¬ Coitado do Sasukemo, Itachi acabou com ele, além de ter mentido! u.u

**Paty-kon-chan:** Realmente, Itachi foi muito mal com o Sasuke. Imagine, você, está lá de boa (enchendo a cara de Sake), dai, meio que "do nada" chega seu irmão maluco e começa a jogar na sua cara todas as desgraças que já aconteceu na sua vida! E ainda fala que seu namorado te chifrou! O.O

**Nanaka-sama:** Tia Nanaka! \ô/ Sim, Sasuke bate no Itachi, ele foi mal e mentiroso! u.u Nhá, que bom que você esta gostando (L). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. XD Sobre o pein e a Konan, estes são outros que vão demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer novamente. Mas prometemos que será uma cena legal quando eles aparecerem... ;D

* * *


	17. A boate & Acabando com a quadrilha

**Capítulo 17 Parte I: A Boate.  
**  
- Então, Hidan, que não tinha feito nada de interessante a noite toda, vai se afastando da festa até que chega numa rua aonde vê um estabelecimento cheio de luzes piscando e música alta. –

Hidan: - Nossa, deve ter uma balada ali. Acho que vou lá. – Hidan vai até a porta e um segurança parecido com o Maguila o barra. –

Maguila: - Pó para ae, rapá! É 30 reau pá entra.

Hidan: _"Aff que caro hein! Ah vou pagar, eu não gastei quase nada mesmo."_ – Ele paga e entra, quando ele entra, vê um monte de garotas dançando e num cantinho do lugar vê Jiraya escrevendo seu livrinho com cara de pervertido. –

Jiraya: _"Isso que é inspiração huhuhu"_

Hidan: - Acho que vou tentar pegar alguma mina. – Até que ele vê uma garota com shortinhos estilo "pakita", de óculos e cabelos vermelhos repicado. – Vou dar uma cantada naquela ali...

- Ele vai até a garota e a chama. –

Hidan: - Ow, você ai de shortinhos.

Karin: - Eu?

Hidan:_ "Não a tia ¬¬"_ - É, você! X3

Karin: - O que foi?

Hidan: - Eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Karin: - Diga então...

Hidan: - Você come ratos?

Karin: - Não! Por que? ¬¬'

Hidan: - Porque você é uma gatinha! :D

Karin: - ... Já terminou?

Hidan: - Sim .-.

Karin: - Ótimo, agora eu tenho que voltar pro palco. Adeus!

Hidan: - NÃO! ESPERAA TT.TT

Karin: - O que?

Hidan: - É que...ahn, bem... – Pensando... –

Karin: ... ?

Hidan: Ah, é que você é tão quente que derrete o plástico da minha cueca!

Karin: - É mesmo? – Olha com cara de pervertida –

Hidan:_ "Putz essa cantada foi foda! Tirei ela do nada. Bom...É se atirando merda que se acerta o alvo não? 8D" _- Claro que é! E então, mina...

**Capítulo 17 Parte II: Acabando com a quadrilha.**

- Enquanto Hidan estava na boate com Karin, Itachi e Sasuke estavam na sua "maratona"... –

Sasuke: - EU VOU TE MATAR Ò.Ó – Atira a garrafa –

Itachi: - Mais que inferno, seu emo, você só sabe dizer isso? ¬/.\¬

Saske: - Até eu te matar, sim! MORRA! Ò.Ó

Itachi:_ "Putz, cara, tenho que me livrar desse emo, daqui a pouco o Deidara vai dar o alarme e agente vai ter que ir embora, e eu nem peguei ninguém ¬/.\¬'. Já sei! Tive uma idéia..."_ – Corre em direção a uma multidão... –

Moegi: - Agora vamos fazer o túnel do amor. \õ/

Sasori: - Ai que diabos! Ir no túnel do amor com um homem. ¬¬

Deidara: - Ahh, Sasori-danna, agente vai no túnel do amor juntos! :3

Sasori: - Deidara, vê se coloca nessa sua cabeça oca de uma vez...

Deidara: - O que Sasori-danna?

Sasori: Eu sou MACHO! Meu negócio é com boneca! EU GOSTO DE BARBIE, SACOOU?

Deidara: - Mais você não acha que eu sou parecido com a barbie?

Sasori: - Deidara, meu negócio é com mina! Eu gosto de mulher! Vê se entende, caralho! Ó.Ó

Deidara: - Você não gosta de mim?

Sasori: - Gosto Deidara, mais como meu melhor amigo. _"Não acredito que estou falando isso ¬¬"_

Deidara: - Sasori-danna... – Antes que pudesse responder, Moegi diz: –

Moegi: - Os noivos podem parar de discutir e entrar no túnel, por favor? ¬¬

– Eles iam entrar no túnel, mas dois idiotas invadem a quadrilha, e começam a empurrar tudo e todos que estavam pela frente... –

Itachi: - Sai da frente porra! SAAAAAI! – Empurra o carinha que estava no túnel, o carinha se desequilibra e cai, derrubando todos que estavam fazendo o túnel. –

Sasuke: - Morra seu assassino, ladrão de namoradas – Atira a garrafa que acaba acertando Moegi e ela desmaia. –

Sasori: - AEEE! Valeo mesmo Itachi, pelo menos isso você fez de bom nessa sua vida imprestável! Tirou agente dessa quadrilha dos infernos! \õ/ - Sasori sai correndo pro banheiro para se trocar e Itachi faz o mesmo para tentar se livrar do emo...Err, digo, Sasuke. –

Itachi: - Potakipariu! Vou ter que ficar trancado nesse banheiro podre, porquê aquele emo viado não larga do meu pé! O que será que eu fiz de tão mau pra ele? – pensando – (O.O)

Sasuke: - Cadê o Itachi? Ò.Ó TÁ COM MEDO DE MORRER É, ITACHI?? APARECE INFELIZ! – Sasuke estava parecendo um louco, estavam todos assustados, e um já estava ligando pro hospício (Dá-lhe hospício! 8D).

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, para com esse barraco, favelado ¬¬´

Sasuke: - Favelado é o escambal! Eu moro lá na mansão dos Uchihas e ainda sozinho!

Sakura: _"Podia-se chamar de mansão antes, mais agora ela cuida tããão bem do ligar"_ **Inner: Será que ele precisa de uma ajudante ;D**

Sasuke: Você acha que a minha mansão é um barraco, né? Agora que virou namoradinha do Itachi, até você esta tirando uma com a minha cara. ¬¬'

Sakura: - O que? Namoradinha de quem? O.õ

Sasuke: - Do Itachi! ¬¬

Sakura: - Quem? Aquele seu irmão doido que fica beijando algodão-doce e falando que sou eu? E você ainda é idiota o suficiente pra acreditar? ¬¬

Sasuke: - Algodão-doce? Então era mentira? :3

Sakura: Era, Sasuke-kun. – Gota –

Sasuke: - AHH! Mentiroso de uma figa, ele vai morrer Ò.Ó

Sakura: - Ta, mais ele morre depois. Agora, você tem que voltar pra sua barraca e arrecadar dinheiro, porquê a hokage vai soltar os cachorros em cima de você se descobrir que você deixou a sua barraca sozinha e ainda estragou a quadrilha.

Sasuke: - Ta bom, Sakura, já to indo... – Sai cambaleando de tão bêbado que estava –

Sakura: - Tchau, Sasuke-kun. _"Mal agüenta de pé ¬¬"_

* * *

Tá ai, novo capítulo, gente. Deixem reviews, please? Y.Y


	18. Pooooow manooooow!

**Capítulo 18: Poooooow manoow :3**

- Enquanto estavam arrumando a bagunça feita por Itachi e Sasuke, Deidara estava parado sem fazer nada, pensando na vida... –

Deidara:_ "Aff, nem no túnel do amor o mestre Sasori gosta de mim T.\\ Aff, que saber, vou procurar uma mina, quem sabe o Itachi não me ajuda, ele disse que era experiente nesse tipo de coisa U.\\"_ (Cof, cof, cof...)

- E, Deidara sai andando pela festa, até que de longe ouve uma voz familiar... –

...: - Pooooow manoooow!

Dercy Gonçalves: Vamo pra cada planta!

Zetsu: - Manooow, eu não sooouw planta não! Eu soouw erva.

Dercy: - Erva é o caralho! Você é minha planta agora, eu compre você, porra!

- Deidara chega, olha pra Dercy e depois para Zetsu, e sem entender nada pergunta. –

Deidara: - O que aconteceu aqui Zetsu? O que você aprontou dessa vez, seu nóia? ¬.\\

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Deidara: - EU PERGUNTEI O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI!! ò.\\

Zetsu: - Ahh...Vow ti contaar aeew.

_– Flash back on –_

Zetsu: - Pootz, consegui me livrar da Maria-sem-vergonha. Erva, você nos tira de cada furadaaw...

Ino: - Ooow planta! Volta aqui!

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.Õ – Chega uma velhinha e com a bengala bate na perna de Zetsu que cai no chão... –

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, que putaria é essa mew, fica ai metendo o pau no meio das perna? Ò.Ó

Velhinha: - To memo!

Ino: Desculpa dona Dercy, ele saiu correndo e já ia fugir...

Dercy: - Chega de desculpa porra! Quanto ta essa planta?

Zetsu: - Caraleooow manoow, eu já disse que não sou da sua floricultura não! ¬¬'

Ino: - Aii, ele não esta à venda...

Dercy: - Eu pago 5 mil!

Ino: - Vendido! \õ/

_– Flash back off –_

Zetsu: - Agora ela queer me levar pra casa mano Deidara. – Deidara quase não ouviu o que Zetsu disse pois estava prestando atenção em Ino –

Deidara: - Ahn...?

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, o mano Deidara ta parecendo eu, a erva deve ta fazendo efeitoow O.õ – Deidara se ecuperando –

Deidara: - Ahh, deixa que eu falo com a velha...

Dercy: - Velha nada! Eu tenho apenas 100 anos, estou na flor da idade.

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, floowr? Só se for floowr murcha.

Deidara: - Zetsu, cala a boca! Deixa que eu resolvo, você esta tão brizado que só vai conseguir piorar a situação, un. ¬.\\

Zetsu: - Pooow manooow, desculpa aeeew.

Deidara: - Escuta, o Zetsu, é de uma organização do mal, e ainda é uma planta carnívora!

Dercy: - Melhor ainda, espanta as moscas lá de casa.

Deidara: - Olha, eu vou te dar uma pequena demonstração do que vai acontecer com você se não desistir de levar o Zetsu.

Dercy: - O que? Você não pode fazer nada!

Deidara: - Ahh é? – pega a bolsa de Dercy coloca uma bolinha de argila e... –

Deidara: - KATSU! \o/

BOOOOOOWN!

Deidara: - ART IS A BANG! :3

Dercy: - Ahh! Que porra, era a minha bolsa mais cara, seu merda! TT.TT

Deidara: - Eu não me preocuparia com a bolsa, é isso que vai acontecer contigo!

Dercy: - Ta, ta bem, eu deixo essa planta aqui. Eu sou muito nova pra morrer! TT.TT

Deidara: - Bom mesmo, un. – Dercy vai embora e Ino se afasta. –

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoow! Valeoow aeew mano Deidara. A erva que ti eluminoow.

Deidara: - A erva o escambal! Foi a minha sabedoria suprema! E pode começar a retribuir o favor arranjando esquema com aquela mina ali, un!

Zetsu: - Ahn? – doidão –

Deidara: - PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU FALO! Você vai arranjar esquema pra mim e aquela mina ali! – Aponta para Ino. –

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, é mina? Eu pensei que era a erva que tava fazendo eu ver dois de voucê, manoow!

Deiadara: - Não Zetsu, não é outro de mim. Eu sou único no mundo, perfeito! É uma mina, e ela é perfeita porque é parecida comigo! XD

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, se um Deidara já é ruim, imagine dois e ainda juntos! O.õ

Deidara: - Zetsu, para de falar besteira e vai logo lá, un. ¬.\\

Zetsu: - Ahn? - Doidão -

Deidara: - VAI LOGO ZETSU! Ò.\\

Zetsu: - Tooow indoow manoow, nun precisa gritaa!

- Zetsu chega em Ino e diz... –

Zetsu: Poooow minaaw, tem um truta mów firmeza querendoow trocar idéia contigoow.

Ino: - Não. Obrigada.

Zetsu: - Mais tu nem viu o truta aeew! Mów estilosooow o mano Deidara!

Ino: - O que eu ganho com isso? /.¬

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, tu vai ganhar um amoowr pra vida inteira. Ce é a mina dos sonhoows dele ta ligadaaw, ele vai fazer voucê se sentir cada dia maes feliz manoow e issow não tem pressow véééio, sãum coisa daqui do coraçããum, ta ligadaaw?

Ino: - AHH! Senhor planta, isso foi tão tocante – EMOcionada – Aonde esta o meu Romeu?

Zetso: - O Romeu eu não sei não minaaw, mais o mano Deidara ta logo ali – Aponta pro lugar –

Ino: - Espere meu Romeu!

Zetsu: - Pooow minaaw, eu já falei que o nome dele é Deidara. ¬¬

- Deidara estava nervoso e andando de um lado pro outro esperando a resposta. –

Deiadara: - Aii meu Deus! Será que ela vai aceitar? Ai ela é tão linda...Pera ai, eu to ouvindo passos, e são rápidos de mais pra serem do Zetsu! Aii, é ela! Pêra ai, eu ainda estou vestido de noiva! Aii que droga, eu me odeio Y.\\ – Ino chega e... –

* * *

**Capítulo 18 Parte II: Tomando atitude.**

- Pein estava andando e se odiando por ser um "Itachi" da vida, por ser tão cego e não ter conseguido acertar a cesta. –Pein: "_Eu perdi a Konanzinha porque eu sou uma anta! Porque eu sou um idiota! Porque eu sou um cego! Agora ela deve estar com um negão de 2 metros de altura que sabe jogar basquete. TT.TT Eu vou encher a cara!"_ - Ele vai em direção a barraca do sake. –

Pein: - Eu quero a bebida mais forte que você tiver ae.

Sasuke: - Pooota que páreo! Eu já disse, aqui é a barraca do sake! Aqui só vende SAKE. A bebida mais forte é sake, e a mais fraca é sake! Ò.Ó

Pein: - Firmeza então, não precisa estressar. Me da uma Brahma ai e ta tudo resolvido...

Sasuke: - Aqui só vende sake, mais que bosta! Sake! Sake! S.A.K.E! Entendeu? SAKE!! Ò.Ó

Pein: - AHHH! NÃO GRITA COMIGO! Ò.Ó Me da um sake ai e pronto!

Sasuke: - Ta, é 2,50. ¬¬

Pein: - O que? Ali esta dizendo 1,50 Ò.Ó

Sasuke: - Mais agora aumentou! A hokage me mandou cobrar mais caro pra compensar o tempo perdido que eu deixei a barraca sozinha.

Pein: - Ta bom, só vou pagar porque eu estou em depressão. – Sasuke entrega a bebida. –

Sasuke: - Por que? (Zé povinho...)

Pein: - Porque a minha mina me trocou por outro. u.u

Sasuke: - Ahh, eu quase passei por isso, e ainda pro meu próprio irmão! Mais era engano. :3

Pein: - Antes fosse um irmão cara, eu perdi pra um urso rosa. TT.TT

Sasuke: - Putz, cara, isso que eu chamo de ser fracassado, hein. /

Pein: - Pois é. Acho que vou me matar...

Sasuke: - Aff não fala merda, idiota! Se matar por causa de um urso rosa?

Pein: - Pelo urso não. Pela Konan!

Sasuke: - Olha, o meu caso foi um engano, quem sabe o seu também não seja. :D

Pein: - É verdade. Eu sou muito mais do que um simples ninja poderoso, líder da maior organização do mal deste mundo! Acima disso, eu sou o amor da vida dela!

Sasuke: - É isso ai cara! É assim que se fala. Vai atrás dela, a conquiste de novo e passe por cima de quem estiver no caminho, seja lá quem for!

Pein: - É isso ai! Eu vou lá agora! Konan, me espere jilózinhooo. – Sai correndo e vai para a barraca... –

Tá ai o capítulo povo! XD

Paty-kon-chan: Nhá, tadinho do Deidei-chan né? Mas, parece que você advinhou, agora ele tentou ir atras de uma mina! Vamos ver se ele vai conseguir... Sim, se não fosse pela Sakura, o Itachi e seu querido irmão iriam estar ainda naquele "Tom&Jerry" de sempre. XP Pois é. Hidan finalmente conseguiu se dar bem, mas vamos lembrar que, alegria de Akatsuki dura pouco... Nada mais há declarar. XD Pein e Konan logo vão aparecer, como já viu, Pein tomou atitude, vamos esperar e ver o que ele vai fazer. ;D

Yze-chan: Sim, Kakuzu ser do mal! Tadinho do Tobi. Mas, ele queria comer ramem até explodir. XD É, Hidan acertou uma, pelo menos. Mais, alegria de akatsuki dura pouco.² XD Sim, a quadrilha acabou. Um dia você vai no túnel do amor com o Deidei e Sasori, tá bom! :3 Olha, vamos dizer que a fic esta encamilnhando pro final. Já passou da fase "meio", mais ainda não entrou no "fim". i.i Mas, outras fics estão por vir, essa é a primeira de muitas nossas. lol

Nanaka-sama: Nhá tia, conversamos com você todo dia. Nem dá graça responder. ¬¬ haushaushaushaushau XD Que bom que esta gostando. Continue acompanhando hein, a parte Pein e Konan já esta chegando hoho.

Lune-sama forever: Pois é, o Sasuke-kun só se ferra nessa fic, mas ele fez uma coisa boa. Deu incntivo pra Pein tomar atitude XD O Hidan só se deu bem com aquela cantada porque foi na Karin, se fosse outra, metia a mão na cara dele ¬¬ Mais, alegria de akatsuki dura pouco.³ kukukuku

Até o próximo capítulo povo. Bjs.


	19. Queimando o filme

**Capítulo: 19 Parte I: Algo bom acontece.**

- Deidara estava desesperado esperando Ino chegar, não sabia o que fazer... –

Deidara: _"É ela"_ O.\\

Ino: - Você que é o Deidara? – Vermelha. –

- Deidara balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. –

Ino: - Nossa, sabia que você é muito parecido comigo?

- Deidara balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. –

Ino: - Você vai dizer alguma coisa?

- Deidara balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. –

Ino: - Então diga!

Deidara: - Você é muito linda! :3

Ino: - Obrigada! Você também. :3

- Eles vão se aproximando, se aproximando e... Se beijam. (Que bonitinho, dois emos loiros se beijando. X3 Viu povão, o Deidara não é gay! \õ/)

- Enquanto isso, Sasori estava andando pela festa bufando de raiva, pois naquele dia, tudo estava dando errado pra ele... –

Sasori: _"Mais que diabos, primeiro sou socado dentro daquele porta-malas, depois tenho que dançar quadrilha com o Deidara e ele ainda desmonta meu braço, ah vá toma banho! ¬¬"_

- Até que de longe ele ouve aplausos e alguns barulhos. –

Sasori: - Aff que barulhada é essa? Eu aqui querendo pensar nos meus problemas em paz e não consigo com esse barulho todo. ¬¬´- Ele vai em direção ao barulho e vê... –

Sasori: - Um teatro de marionetes? O.õ Bom, vou ver como é! XD

- Sasori se senta e começa a assistir peça, que era "Rapunzel". Passou-se 5 minutos da peça... -

Sasori: - UUHHH! FORA!! Vocês nem sabem controlar bonecas de pano, muito menos marionetes!! Foraaa! UHHH! – Vaiando e jogando bolinha de papel. –

Público: - Oww, cala a boca ae, seu mala! Agente ta querendo ver o teatro! Ò.Ó

Sasori: - E vocês chamam isso de teatro? Que merda! FORAAAA! Ò.Ó

Controlador: - Fique quieto, por favor, você esta atrapalhando o espetáculo. ¬¬

Sasori: - Espetáculo? E, você ainda se chama de controlador de marionetes? Seu palhaço, você é uma piada! O Boneco quando tem que ir pra esquerda vai pra direita. Os fios das marionetes estão todos enroscados! AFF VOCÊS SÃO UMA PIADA! UHHH FORA!! - Sasori sobe no placo e começa a chutar tudo. –

Público: - OHHH! :O

Crianças: - Buááááá TT.TT

Controlador: - Ow tio! Para, você esta destruindo o espetáculo todo! Ò.Ó

Sasori: - Isso não é espetáculo! Isso aqui é um lixão!Vocês são uns merdas! Não sabem nem controlar uma marionete direito! Eu vou ensinar a vocês seus inúteis, vocês manchão a imagem dos controladores de marionetes desse jeito!

Controlador: - AHHH! E como se você soubesse muito, néah? Ò.Ó

Sasori: - É o que? Como você se atreve a dizer que eu não sei controlar marionetes? Você sabe com quem esta falando, seu bosta? Ò.Ó

Controlador: - Eu estou falando com um idiota, que se acha o fodão, e que destruiu todo o cenário! Ò.Ó

Sasori: - O que?? AHHH NÃO! Agora você me ofendeu! Isso agora virou pessoal. :X – Sasori tira um pergaminho e faz aparecer 20 marionetes – MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isso não é nem a metade do que eu consigo controlar!

Todos: - OHHH! :O

- Sasori começa a controlá-las e fazer um discurso. –

Sasori: - Escutem todos vocês! Eu sou o MESTRE DAS MARIONETES! O incrível. O único. O perfeito. O melhor controlador de marionetes desse mundo! Eu, sou Akasuna no Sasori! Nunca duvidem da minha capacidade. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Criança 1: - Weee! Que teatrinho bonito. Tio Sasori é o máximo! X3

Criança 2: - Ele consegue controlar 20 marionetes de uma vez só.

Criança 3: - E, ele ainda disse que isso não é nem a metade do que ele consegue controlar! :D

Sasori: - Ei vocês ai atrás. Parem de buchincho, mew! Eu to fazendo um discurso aqui! – Sasori continua seu discurso "Eu sou o fodão das marionetes", enquanto isso Hidan... –

**Capítulo 19 Parte II: Queimando o filme.**- Hidan pela primeira vez na noite estava se divertido... –

Hidan: - Nossa mina, você é quente mesmo hein.

Karin: - É, eu sei! – Estilo pervertida – E ai, vamos dançar?

Hidan: - Mais eu não sei dançar. u.u

Karin: - Dah, imagina. Você vai aprender rapidinho a dança do Creu!

Hidan: - A DANÇA DO QUE? O.O – Antes de pensar mais alguma coisa, Karin puxou ele pro meio da pista de dança e... –

Karin: CREEEU! – Dançando. –

Hidan: - Agora to gostando! 8D

DJ: - Agora todo mundo, até o chão!

Karin: - Vamos Hidan! Nem parece que você é homem. – Provocando. –

Hidan: - Ahh NÃO! Agora você apelou! Eu vou te mostrar então! – Ele puxa Karin pelo braço e começa a dançar agarrado com ela. –

Karin: - Uii, agora sim hein! – Começam a dançar, até que... Alguém conhecido entra pela boate. –

Zetsu: Pooooow manooow. Me livrei da Dercy e deixei o mano Deidara com a mina dele pra vir pra cá pensando que tinha erva... Mais aqui só tem Dercy mais nova! Cadê as erva manooow? O.õ – Doidão – Poooow manoow, aquele ali parece o mano Hidan véééio O.O – Hidan que estava dançando animado com Karin, vê Zetsu meio que de longe. –

Hidan: _"Puta merda! O Zetsu ta aqui, aquele nóia vai me dedurar pra todo mundo! Putz, é bem capás de me expulsarem da akatsuki!"_ – Ele ouve Zetsu gritando seu nome e tenta disfarçar. –

Zetsu: - OOOOOOOW MANOOO HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAWN! o/ - Hidan finge que não é com ele, e continua dançando. –

Karin: - Hidan, não estão chamando você?

Hidan: - Ahn? É,... – Hidan nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar, pois Zetsu já estava do seu lado. –

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, que isso mano Hidan, vai mesmo da um corte em mim?

Karin: - Quem é esse Hidan? O.õ

Hidan: - Sei lá. O.O

Zetsu: - Poooooow manooow, só porque ta com uma mina vai ignora os truta que sempre tiveram do seu ladoow?

Hidan: - Que? Eu nem te conheço!

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Tu num ta lembrado dos mano da akatsuki e da mina Konan?

Karin: - Qual "mina Konan" Hidan? Ò.Ó

Hidan: Não sei, eu nem o conheço!

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, tu ando fumando da minha erva lá na caverna?

Karin: - Erva? Caverna? Que merda é essa? Você não disse que morava numa mansão? Ò.Ó

- Hidan já estava nervoso. –

Hidan: - Cla...Claro! Eu moro numa mansão, sozinho!

Zetsu: - Sozinho? AH, conta outra, mano Hidan! 8D Só se for sozinho no saco de dormir, né?

Karin: - Saco de dormir? O.O

Zetsu: - É mina, dormi todo mundo na sala, nos sacos de dormir, porque nem colchão o mano Kakuzu quis compra.

Karin: - "Mano Kakuzu?". Saco de dormir, Hidan? Ò.Ó

Hidan: - Karin, você não esta vendo? Eu não o conheço! O cara esta me confundindo com outra pessoa!

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow! Dormi todo mundo junto lá na caverna, nos saco de dormi infantil, porque o mano Kakuzu não quis comprar saco de dormir normal porque tava caro manow, nem travesseiro temo pra encosta a cabeça! O Mano Hidan, é o menos otário! Ele dobra o sobretudo e faz de travesseiro, o resto, dormi tudo debaixo da pedrinha, truta! – Hidan já estava quase chorando desesperado. –

Hidan: - Eu to falando! Eu nem conheço ele! Eu nem sei quem é!

Zetsu: - Poooow manoow, vai faze isso mesmo cons amigo, mano Hidan? Vo conta tudo pro mano Pein!

Karin: - Quem é Pein? Pelo amor de Deus, eu já não entendo mais nada!

Zetsu: - Pein é o líder da budéga!

Karin: - Líder do que? O.O

Hidan: - Err...Bem...Líder da criadagem lá da mansão. :D

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow, deixa o mano Pein ficar sabendo disso!

Hidan: PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ! EU NÃO SEI QUEM É VOCÊ! NÃO SEI DE QUEM VOCÊ TA FALANDO! E NÃO ME INTERESSA SABER AONDE VOCÊ DORME! Ò.Ó Aff, Karin, vai lá chamar o segurança, AGORA! – Karin balança a cabeça dizendo que sim e um minuto chega Maguila. –

Maguila: - Qui fanfarrada ta acontecendo aqueee?

Hidan: - Esse Zé ruela fica enchendo o saco, tira ele daqui!

Maguila: - Pó deixa!

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow, não encosta a mão, eu sei andar sozinho! – Zetsu para, raciocina e fala... –

Zetsu: - POOOOW MANOOOW! Achu que te confundi memo veio! Oh, pensa comigo... O que o mano Hidan taria fazendo aqui? Ele taria é na capela! Desculpa aee! Poootz confundi o manoow Hidan, mó certinho do povão da akatsuki com esse truta pervertidooow aee. Tô caindo fora falooow! Desculpa aeee, manoow! – Zetsu sai da boate, convencido de que tinha confundido mesmo Hidan com outra pessoa. –

Hidan: _"Merda, essa foi por pouco, cara"_ – Suspirando. –

Karin: - Ele fez todo aquele barraco, pra no final ser engano? – Gota –

Hidan: - Pra você ver. Nem aqui estamos a salvos desses doidos. Olha começou uma nova música.

Karin: - E isso aee! Vamos dançar. 8D

- E então voltam a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido. –

* * *

Tá ai! Agente avisou que felicidade de akatsuki dura pouco, não? ;D uahsuahsuahs Bom, comentem o que acharam! :3

Lune-sama forever: AEAEAE! Só o Zetsu tem a erva né, não? 8D Pein e Konan, vamos ver o que aocntece kukuku Tá chegando, vocês não teram que esperar muito. XD

kunai-chan e anna dango: Poooow manoow! O Zetsu é mow doidão truta! Tu viu o que ele fez com o mano Hidan? Mow mancada issow aeew manow! u.ú ahushaushaushau XD Nhá DeideIno é tão kawai! Eu também acho :3 Tem gente que não gosta mais, agente não achou ninguém pra fazer par com o Deidei se não fosse ela. :B Mas, que bom que gostou. lol

Yze-chan: Nhá, agente tumém nun ké Yze-chan TT.TT Mas, um dia tem que acabar. Mas, não se preocupe, viram outras pela frente, E Agente já tem muitas one-shot's pra postar depois dessa fic. X3 Nhá, logo, logo, vocês vão saber o que o Pein vai fazer... Esta chegando...

E pra quem é fã do nosso Zetsu doidão, temos uma boa notícia! Agente tem uma one-shot só dele prontinha! E vamos postar ela quando acabar esta fic. O nome é: "**_Tentando_** entrevistar o Zetsu."

Bom, então é isso pessoas. Obrigada pelos reviews. Bye, até a próxima. XD


	20. Meu querido vilão!

**Capítulo 20: Meu querido vilão! -**

– Konan estava no hospício e não agüentava mais, ela estava no cantinho do quarto com medo dos loucos. –

Konan: - Eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu não sou louca! Eu só queria um ursão-rosa, será que é tão difícil assim entender? TT.TT

Louco 1: - Olha, ela tem cabelo azul! \ô/

Louco 2: - Olha, ela tem um piercing! :O

Konan: - Saiam de cima de mim! SOCORROOOO!! Y.Y

– Chega o enfermeiro do hospício. –

Enfermeiro: - Chega! Deixem a coleguinha de cabelo azul em paz. Vamos sair daqui e deixá-la quietinha.

Louco 1: Tá bom. Tchau cabelo azul! :D

Louco 2: Tchau tia do piercing. XD

Konan: O.O _"Eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!"_

Enfermeiro: - 065! – Konan olha pros lados e vê que não tem mais ninguém na sala. –

Konan: - É comigo? O.õ

Enfermeiro: - Claro! Esta vendo mais alguém aqui 065? ¬¬

Konan: - Eu não sou um número! Meu nome é Konan. Me chame por ele! Ò.Ó

Enfermeiro: - Tá bom 065-Konan.

Konan: - AHHHHHHH! Ò.Ó – Gritando, estérica. – MEU NOME É KONAAAAAAAAAN!

Enfermeiro: - Cala a boca, 065-Konan! Esta na hora do jantar, eu vim buscar você! Ò.Ó

– Konan vai para a sala de jantar quase explodindo de raiva. –

Konan: "_Aff, mais que inferno de lugar que nem meu nome falam certo. ¬¬ "_

Louco1: - Olha! É a moça do cabelo azul.

Louco2: É! E ela tem um piercing! XD

Louco3,4,5,6,7: OHHH! :O

Konan: "_Eu mereço TT.TT"_

Louco8: - Tia! Vem sentar aqui com agente. \o/ – Konan estava indo se sentar, até que... –

...: KONAAAAN!

Konan: O.O – Até que se ouve uma explosão e uma discussão no andar de baixo. –

Pessoa1: Você não pode entrar aqui.

Pessoa2: Segura ele!

...: - Ninguém vai me segurar, não! Eu vim aqui buscar uma pessoa, e não saiu daqui sem ela! Ò.Ó

– Konan vai até o andar de baixo e vê... –

Konan: - Pein! \Õ/

Pein: - Konan, querida! Eu vim te buscar

.  
Konan: - Ah, Pein – Ela o abraça. – Obrigada. :3

Pein: - Eu tenho um presente pra você!

Konan: - Ah, só você ter vindo me buscar já foi um presente. X3

Pein: - Não, espera ai amor... – Ele vai pra fora e volta com... –

Konan: - AHHHHHHH! O meu urso-rosa-gigantee! /'O'/ Pein, eu te amo! – Ela sai correndo e o beija. –

Pein: - Eu também jilozinho. :3

Konan: Você acertou o meu gosto agora! Mas, como você conseguiu o ursão-rosa? O.õ

Pein: Ahh... Foi meio complicado, sabe...

**- Flash back on. -**

_"Sasuke: - É isso ai cara! É assim que se fala. Vai atrás dela, a conquiste de novo e passe por cima de quem estiver no caminho, seja lá quem for!_

_Pein: - É isso ai! Eu vou lá agora! Konan me espere, jilózinhooo. – Sai correndo e vai para a barraca... –"_

_Pein: "É agora ou nunca! Eu vou reconquistar a Konan de qualquer jeito!!" Ò.Ó_

_– Chegando na barraca... –_

_Pein: - Eu quero esse urso ai, Tio. ¬.¬_

_Tio da barraca: - Vai querer quantas fichas?_

_Pein: - Nenhuma. Eu vou pegar a urso!_

_Tio da barraca: - Vai pegar o escambal! ¬¬´_

_Pein: - Ahh, não vou, não? Vamos ver então! – Balança a barraca tentando fazer o urso cair. –_

_Tio da barraca: - Outro que quer ir pro hospício. ¬¬_

_Pein: - Outro? O.õ_

_Tio da barraca: - É, agora a pouco levaram uma louca de cabelo azul pro hospício. Que, por coincidência, estava com você!_

_Pein: O que? A Konan está no hospício? WTF? O.O_

_Tio da barraca: - É sim._

_Pein: - Pois eu vou salvá-la! Eu sou o Super vilão dela!_

_Tio da barraca: - Pode até ser... Mas esse urso você não encosta a mão se não acertar a cesta! Antes disso, vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver! Ò.Ó_

_Pein: - Não seja por isso. :D ..._

**- Flash back off. -**

Pein: - E foi assim.

Konan: - Você matou aquele homem? O.O

Pein: - Sim.

Konan: - Ahh, Pein, isso é tão romântico! -

Pein: - E, sabe? Eu faria de novo se fosse necessário.

Konan: - Você é incrível! o

Pein: - Então... Vamos sair daqui, se não aparece mais guardinhas e complica pro nosso lado.

Konan: - Tá bom, querido!

– Saem do hospício, e Konan segurando seu ursão-rosa. –

Enquanto isso, Kisame, estava andando desanimado, pois não tinha encontrado a samehada.

Kisame: - Caralho viu! Passei a festa inteira à procura da samehada...

- Itachi aparece do nada ao lado de Kisame. –

Itachi: - É, passei a festa inteira à procura de uma mina...

- Se entreolham... –

Ita/Kisa: - E NÃO ACHAMOS! TT.TT

- Os dois continuam a andar pela festa e encontram um menino pedindo socorro. –

Menino: - Me ajudem! SOCORRO! MAMÃE!!

Kisame: - Meu Deus! É um milagre! Os anjos atenderam as minhas preces... SAMEHADAA! :O

- Corre para o local onde o menino estava, com o pé preso na barraca, e pega a samehada. –

Itachi: - Que legal Kisame! Parabéns. u/.\ú – Desanimado. –

- Kisame nem ouvia, pois estava beijando a samehada e assim, se machucando todo; mais no final das contas não tinha importância, pois tinha reencontrado a samehada. –

Itachi: - Kisame, para com essa boiolagem de beijos e vamos sair daqui, idiota. ¬/.\¬"

Kisame: - Ta, vamos dar mais uma volta pela festa... – Diz ele sonhador, andando em direção à alguma barraquinha. –

**Capítulo 20 Parte II: Quem é quem? O.õ**

Konan e Pein saíram ha procura de Deidara, para ele dar o alarme pra chamar o povão, pois já estava na hora de ir embora... E eles vêm duas pessoas se "agarrando"...

Konan: - São DUAS, são DOIS, ou é um casal mesmo?

Pein: - Acho que são DUAS, pêra ai, vou ver... – Vai um pouco mais perto...Mais perto... Um pouco mais... Quase entrando no meio da pegação... Vê, e volta. –

Pein: - São... er... Bom, não sei! Só sei que o Deidara ta no meio! O.O

Konan: - Mais, quem é o Deidara?

Pein: - Isso eu não reparei. Eu diria que é o que esta vestido de homem, mais não tem nenhum vestido de homem O.õ

Konan: - Isso é! Um está vestido de "Barbie" o outro está de noiva. Vai lá e chama o Deidara então...

Pein: - Mas, Konan, eu vou lá, gansar (como se não fosse acostumado ¬¬) na pegação dos dois?

Konan: - Mas, agente tem que ir embora, Pein. u.ú

Pein: - Ta bom, Konan... Que chata – resmunga –

Konan: - O que você disse, eu não escutei O.õ

Pein: - Eu disse que te amo e que já estou indo. X3

Konan: - Eu também te amo, Pein! S2 E AGORA VAI LOGO! Ò.Ó – Grita com Pein, e ele sai correndo. E então... –

Pein: - Err, bem... OOW DEIDARAA! – Berrando –

- Deidara para o beijo –

Deidara: - Aaah! Eu não sou surdo, porra! Não grita no meu ouvido! Ò.\\

Pein: - Foi mal, Deidara. Mas, é que...

Deidara: - "Mais, é que", NADA! Mais que merda, quando eu finalmente consigo uma mina perfeita, tem que vir um idiota pra estragar a minha felicidade! Nessa bosta de organização, nem beijar agente pode direito! Ò.\\

Pein: - Ma...mas Deidara...

Deidara: - MAIS QUE MERDA! Ò.\\

Pein: - Ca...calma, Deidara...

Deidara: - VAI PRO INFERNO! Ò.\\

Pein: - Deida...

Deidara: - MORRA! Ò.\\

Pein: CALA A BOCAAAAA! Eu to querendo falar! Fecha essa matraca! ¬¬

Deidara: - Ta...ta bom, chefinho. Pode falar. XD

Pein: - Seu mula! Ta na hora de ir pra casa (ou melhor, caverna...). Eu te chamei pra dar o alarme pro povão se reunir. ¬¬

Deidara: - Ahh ta! XP Pêra ai! JÁ? O.\\

Pein: - Mas é claro! Você quer morar em Konoha agora, é? ¬¬

Deidara: - Não, mais eu queria ficar mais um tempinho com a... er... a... – Se vira para Ino. – Qual seu nome mesmo, hein? XD

Ino: - Ino. /.¬

Deidara: - Ah ta... Isso mesmo, eu queria ficar mais um tempinho com a minha tchutchuquinha Ino! :3

Pein: - Problema seu. Agente tem que ir embora, ninguém mandou virar macho tarde demais.

Konan: - Vamos, Deidara! Agente não tem a noite toda, não. Solta logo alguma coisa pra explodir!

Deidara: - Ta bom u.\\ - Deidara se vira, faz e mostra. –

Todos: – Gota. –

Pein: - Sua anta! Você fez uma abelha?! Ò.Ó

Deidara: - E o que tem? Esta fashion! 8D

Konan: - E VOCÊ ACAHA QUE A AKATSUKI INTEIRA, ESPALHADA POR KONOHA, VAI CONSEGUIR OUVIR UMA ABELHINHA EXPLODIR? ¬¬

Deidara: - É mesmo né? Pêra ai, vo faze outro. – Faz, e mostra. – E ai, o que acharam da minha pombinha? 8D

Todos: - IDIOTA! Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Ta bom, era só zuera. – Suando frio – Eu vou fazer outro, calma. – Ele faz... – E então, maior que uma pombinha... É uma avestruz! XD

Konan: - AVESTRUZ NÃO VOA, SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! – Se vira para Ino e diz. – É esse o cara que você gosta? ¬¬

Ino: - É, né... /.¬

Pein; - Faz uma ave grande e que voa, imbecil!

Deidara: - Ai, ta bom! Ok, não precisa estressar... ¬.\\ - Ele faz um gigantesco e que voa Aleluia! daí, se ouve um...

CAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOUM!

* * *

**Tá ai o capítulo! XD**

**Digam o que acharam? :3**

**Bjs. Já ne!**


	21. Ouvindo a explosão

**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Ouvindo a explosão...

* * *

  
Guerra de ramem. **

Kakuzu: - SEU VIADINHO DOS INFERNOS, EU VOU ACERTAR VOCÊ! Ò.Ó

- Tobi começa a puxar a manga de Kakuzu e apontar pro céu. –

Tobi: - Kakuzu-chan, o "caboum" do Deidara-senpai!

Kakuzu: - Beleza, então vamos embora, Tobi.

Naruto: - Pêra ai! E o meu dinheiro, hein? ¬.¬

Kakuzu: - Dinheiro? Que dinheiro moleque, você não ganhou porra nenhuma! Ò.Ó

Naruto: - Claro que ganhei! Eu comi mais ramem do que ele! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: - Comeu, é? O.õ Ahn...er...bem... CORRE, TOBI, CORREEE!

- Sai correndo puxando Tobi pela gola. –

Naruto: - Volta aqui! E o meu dinheiro?? Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Tchau, Naruto-kun, se cuida! X3

**Teatro de marionetes **

Sasori: ... E não se esqueçam, eu sou o fodão das marionetes! EU! Akasuna no Sasori! Nunca se esqueçam deste nome. O Rei das marionetes! O único capaz de transformar humanos em marionetes!

Garotinho 1: - WEEE! Eu quero virar marionete. \ô/

Garotinho 2: - Eu também! :3

Sasori: - Quem ai quer ser marionete? – Todas as crianças levantam as mãos. – Ahh, muita gente! Faz filinha ae! E, eu não quero vuco-vuco, não, hein... Tem que ter organização... – De repente. –

Céu: - CAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOUM!

Sasori: "_Putz, já é o alarme? O.õ_" - Bom, pirralhada, tio Sasori já vai embora.

Crianças: - AHHH! – Chorando – TT.TT

Sasori: - Mais o Tio Sasori um dia volta :D

Crianças: - Ta bom, tio. Tchau TT.TT

– Sasori já tinha desaparecido. –

* * *

**Barraca da argola. **

Kisame: - SEU CEGO INFELIZ! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Calma Kisame! Eu já vou acertar. u/.\u – de repente... –

Céu: - CAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOUM!

– Itachi se assusta e atira a argola, que sem intenção, acaba acertando. –

Itachi: - Ai, ta vendo, Kisame. Eu não disse que ia acertar? Eu sou foda de mais! 8D

Kisame: - Gota – Itachi, cala essa boca e vamos embora que já deram o alarme.

Itachi: - Eu acertei! Eu não vou sair daqui sem meu prêmio! ¬/.\¬

Tia: - Parabéns. Aqui esta o seu prêmio. – Entrega o prêmio para Itachi. –

Itachi: - Um pacote de salgadinho? Ò/.\Ó

Tia: - Tem algum problema?

Itachi: - Aff, tem problema sim! Eu queria um prêmio melhorzinho.

- Kisame, entra gansando na conversa. –

Kisame: - Tia, aconteceu um milagre aqui. Eu fui o único que teve a honra de presenciar. O cara é o maior cegueta do mundo. E, depois desse milagre, você quer dar um pacote de salgadinho?

Tia: - O que você quer então?

Itachi: - Qualquer coisa melhor do que o salgadinho. u/.\u

Tia: - Um pacote de amendoim?

Kisa/Ita: – Gota –

Tia: - Ta bom, eu vou trocar...

Itachi: \ô/

– Tia troca por... –

Kisame: - Um DVD Pirata? O.õ

Tia: - É, não melhorou?

Kisame: - Aham, é melhor que um pacote de salgadinho! (Y)

Itachi: - Puxa... Pensando bem, eu gosto pra caramba daquele salgadinho... Troca de novo tia? XD

Tia: - ¬¬ – Tia troca novamente e entrega o salgadinho para Itachi. –

Itachi: - Valeu tia! :3 Agora podemos ir Kisame...

– Kisame estava se segurando para não voar no pescoço de Itachi. –

Kisame: - Vamos logo, Itachi! :X

Itachi; - Calma, agora eu to abrindo meu salgadinho... X3

Kisame: - AGORAA! Ò.ó

Itachi: - Ta... Não estressa não! Ò/.\Ó

* * *

  
**Na frente da delegacia **

Kakuzu: - Arf, arf... Escapamos do Naruto. Ele nunca colocara as mãos no nosso dinheiro. \ô/

Tobi: - "Nosso" Kakuzu-chan? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Claro. O que é seu é meu; e o que é meu é MEU!

Tobi: - Ahh ta. Kakuzu-chan... O.õ

Kakuzu: - O que é, Tobi?

Tobi: - Aquele ali não é o tio Zetsu? – Aponta para Zetsu.

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Eu não tava cherandooow, seu guarda! O.O

Guarda: - Ahh, não. Imaginaa... Estava fazendo o que então?

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão –

Guarda: - O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Eow tava fumando as erva, manoow.

– Chega Kakuzu com Tobi. –

Kakuzu: - Zetsu, o que você ta fazendo?

Zetsu: - To fumando as erva. Você que um pouco de erva, seu guarda?

Guarda: - E você ainda oferece? SEU VANDALO! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Meu o que? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Desculpa seu guarda, mas ele é de minha responsabilidade. Desculpa, agente já esta indo embora...

Guarda: - Ah, é? Então, você é o chefe de boca? PEGA ELE!

Kakuzu: - FUDEO! CORRE, TOBI; CORRE, ZETSU! O.O

Zetsu: - Correr, pra onde, manoow? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Apenas corra!

Zetsu: - Ahh, firmeza então, manoow... – Começa a correr. –

Kakuzu: - NÃO! Você esta entrando a delegacia, imbecil! Corre pro outro lado!

Zetsu: - ta bom... – Saem correndo de perto da delegacia. –

**Saindo da boate **

Hdan: - Putz, Karin, você em quente mesmo hein gata. 8D

Karin: - Você não se cansa de falar isso?

Hidan: - Não.

Karin: - Er...bem...Quer esquentar mais ainda?

Hidan: - Como? O.õ – Inocente. –

Karin: - Vamos para um lugar mais reservado que eu te mostro. ;D

Hidan: - Reservado...?_ "Poootz, Saquei!"_ Só se for agora mina. 8D

– Saem os dois da boate, até que... –

Céu: - CAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOUM!

Hidan:_ "Ahh, puta que la merda! Já ta na hora de ir embora?"_ - Bom...er...Karin...Eu tenho que ir embora.

Karin: - O que? Agora? Você é frouxo? Ò.Ó

Hidan: - NÃO! Não é isso. É que...

Karin: - Vai desistir de mim agora no "vamo que vamo"? Ò.Ó

Hidan: - Nãããão! É que eu já tinha hora marcada pra ir embora... Negócios de trabalho, entende? Reunião de trabalho internacional!

Karin: - Reunião de trabalho, internacional? – Desconfiada. –

Hidan: - É!

Karin: - Beleza... Então, você vai me levar! Ò.Ó

Hidan: - NÃO! VOCÊ É LOUCA? – Fala alto e com impulso. –

Karin: O.O

Hidan: - Er...que...han...É que não dá, sabe... Lá é muito chato, não vai ter nada de interessante. Só vai ter homem. u.ú

Karin:_ "Melhor ainda."_ Ahn...Ok. – desanimada. – Não dá nem pra gente dar mais alguns amassos?

Hidan: - Putz, acho que nem vai dar. O povo da akats... reunião, é muito exigente em questão de horário, entende? u.ú

Karin: - Mas, agente não vai demorar muito... Vamos? ;D

- Hidan olha pro céu... Pensa um pouco... E... –

Hidan: - Ah, ta bom. Só mais 5 minutos, que eu não tenho muito tempo.

* * *

HUHU! Tá ai o capítulo de hoje. XD Deixem seus reviews e faça duas pessoas felizes! :3

**Yze-chan:** Nhuui, finalmente o Pein acertou uma, não? VIVAA \o/ Nhá, você não gostou muito do Deidei com a Ino né? XP Mas, agente num achou ninguém pro Deidei fora ela... Eles são tã parecidos, fica fofo :3 Mas, tá ai o capítulo sem DeideIno. XD

**Paty-kon-chan**: HUHU! Pein ahazow! LOL Finalmente conseguiu realizar os sonhos da sua amada. Deida consegui virar macho huhu! Mas, burro é uma coisa que vai ser dificil ele superar. i.i Mas, ja tem um passo dado! Um dia ele consegue! ;D

**kunai-chan e anna dango**: Que bom que esta gostandooo! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. :3 E, que bom saber que ja temos uma leitora confirmada pro "**_Tentando_** entrevistar o Zetsu" (L)

**Lune-sama forever**: Konan se deu bem, ne? 8D Um gatão como o Pein foi salva-la e ainda levou um presentão que ela sempre quis ganhar! LOL Sortuda... Kisame consegui sua faquinha de manteiga de novo XDD E o Deidei também se deu bem, mas pena que teve que ir embora. TT.TT Fazer o que, nem tudo da certo... u.u


	22. Mas uma vez, reunidos

**Capítulo 22: Mais uma vez, reunidos.**

– Já estavam quase todos reunidos na entrada de Konoha, esperando os retardatários chegar. –

Sasori: - Puta merda, esse povo sabe que eu odeio esperar. ¬¬ Só porque eu ia transformar a pirralhada em marionete pra aumentar minha coleção. Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Tudo culpa do Pein! O Apressadinho, ao eives de deixar agente ficar mais um pouco, quis vir embora cedo. Não deu nem tempo de dar meu MSN pra Ino-chan. TT.\\

Sasori: - Aff, MSN? Nem telefone agente tem.

Deidara: - E tenho MSN, ta? – Mostra a mão, e a mão mostra a língua. –

Kisame: - E, qual é?

Deidara: - É, "Deidei-ogostosão.dopedaço hotmail. com"

Todos: - Ohhh! :O

Kisame: - Ah... Se for assim, eu também vou fazer um. X3

Pein: - E como vai ser o seu?

Kisame: - Vai ser, "Kisame-peixegatão-dapiscina hotmail. com"

Todos: O.O

Konan: - Ahh, eu também vou fazer um! Vai ser: "Jilozinha-euamoursãorosa.eopeintambém hotmail. com" XD

Pein: - Eu também vou fazer um! Vai ser: "Pein.fodão-todinhodakonan hotmail. com" :3

Itachi: - Mano, vão se fuder! Vocês não sabem nem fazer um MSN descente. Se inspirem no meu:

"Itachi.overpower-omaismelhordebomdetodos hotmail. com"

Todos: ¬¬ Ò.Ó u.ú – Gota –

Kisame: - Ou também poderia ser: "Itachi-ceguetadealuguel hotmail. com"

Todos (menos Itachi): UHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAHAUHA

Itachi: u/.\ú

Deidara: - E o seu, Sasori-no-danna? XD

Sasori: - Eu não quero ter essa bosta. ¬¬

Deidara: - Mais, Sasori-no-danna, como agente vai se falar?

Sasori: - Com a boca. Só você tem 4. ¬¬

Deidara: - Mais e quando agente estiver longe um do outro? S2

Sasori: - Deidara, agente fica junto, 24 horas por dia. E, quando acontece o MILAGRE da gente se separar por 5 minutos, você ainda quer falar comigo por MSN? Ò.Ó

Deidara: - Ta bom. Mas, como seria se você tivesse um?

Sasori: - Unh... Já sei! "Sasori-marionetebombadão-pegatodas hotmail. com" 8D

Todos: - Ta bom então! O.O

- De repente, chega, Kakuzu, Tobi e láááá atraizão, Zetsu... –

Kakuzu: - Arf, arf... CONSEGUIMOS! \ô/

Konan: - Conseguiram o que? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Fugir do Naruto, e depois do guarda. Arf, arf...

Konan: - Como é que é?

Kakuzu: - Aff, o Tobi, esse retardado infeliz...

Tobi: - Não! Tobi ser feliz! XD

Kakuzu: - ta bom, esse retardado feliz, fez competição de ramem com o raposinha, acabou perdendo, e eu tive que salvar ele. Depois, o Zetsu! Esse nóia vai fumar a erva bem na frente da delegacia, com um guarda do lado dele! Ò.Ó

– Zetsu chega... –

Zetsu: - E tava booum! – Doidão – Eu ofereci pro truta ele nem quis, manoow. O.õ

Kakuzu: - TÃO VENDO? Esse nóia ainda ofereceu a erva pro guarda! E, você seu inútil, porque você não correu mais rápido? – Pergunta para Zetsu. –

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Se corresse mais, as erva ia tudo cair do bolso, ta ligadooow?

Deidara: - Putz, descobri um MSN pro Zetsu! É: "Zetsu-odoidãodemaisdafolha.soudaerva hotmail. com"

Zetsu: - Poooooow manoow, eu só ouvi a primeira palavra, manoow. É Zetsu! Quem é Zetsu mesmo? O.õ

Todos: O.OV

Zetsu: - Ahh, to lembrandow aqui manoow... Sou eow truta!

Tobi: - Tobi querer fazer MSN também! \ô/ Vai ser: "Tobi-euousoeliana.erbdtambém-criançafeliz-eugostoderamem.euamodeidara-senpai.euusomascaralaranja.quandoeutinhatrêsanos..."

Todos: CALA A BOCA, TOBI! Ò.Ó

Konan: - É pra fazer um MSN e não um texto relatando a sua vida! ¬¬ Deixa que eu faço um pra você. "Tobi-criançaakatsuki hotmail. com"

Tobi: - Também ficou legal! Qual vai ser o seu, Kakuzu-chan? :D

Kakuzu: - "Kakauzunãofaçomsn.porquetemquepagarinternet vãosefuder.vocêssãounstrouxas. com"

Todos: TT.TT


	23. O santinho

Sasori: - Eu desisto de esperar

Sasori: - Eu desisto de esperar! Vamos logo embora e quem esta atrasado, que vá embora à pé! É até melhor que eu não tenho que ficar no porta-malas.

Konan: - Mais só falta o Hidan. Custa esperar mais um pouco, porra? Ò.Ó

Sasori: - t...tá bom, Konanzinha. Eu espero. . – De repente, chega Hidan num estado meio que...Lamentável. –

Todos: O.O

– Hidan estava, cheio de marca de batom pelo corpo, sua camisa estava rasgada, cabelo totalmente bagunçado e a calça meio caindo. – O.O O que aconteceu entre ele e a Karin, vai de cada um imaginar. Eles podem ter ficado apenas conversando lálálá ;D

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow! O mano Hidan deve ter arrumado umas erva mais que a mina truta! Apresenta aeew pra nóis cultiva! \o/

Hidan: - NÃO! É minha! MINHA! Só MINHA! Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O

Zetsu: - Firmeza então manoow! Também nem quero mais, eu arrumo outra mais forte que a sua e num vo dividi contigoow! ¬¬

Hidan: - Mais que a minha você não consegue, pode ter certeza! ¬

Zetsu: - Eoow consegow sim! Eow sou o maior conhecedowr de erva do mundoow, ta ligadoow?

Hidan: - Han? Você disso o que?

Zetsu: - Poooow mnaooow! Nem escutou o que eu disse! Tu sabe como é ruim você estar falandow e ninguém estar te escutandoow? Ò.Ó

Todos: Olha quem fala ¬¬

Pein: - Vamos embora logo, porra!

Tobi: - Espera, tio Pein! Deixa o Hidan falar o MSN dele. :3

Hidan: - O meu o que? – Ainda brizando. –

Tobi: - MSN, Hidan. .

Hidan: - Ah, tá… Já sei, Hidanasuaroupafica.melhorjogadanochão Hotmail...e bota HOT nisso! 8D – Cara de pervertido. –

Todos: - COMO É, HIDAN? O.O :O O.õ Ò.Ò O

Hidan: - AHH! O.O Na...nada não! É, o meu MSN pode ser...

Zetsu: - Pooow manoow! Tow lembrandow aqui de um negócio que aconteceu não lembro quando... Acho que faz uns dias aeew, eu vi um truta mow parecido com o mano Hidan veio! O.O

Hidan: Puta merda, eu sabia que ele ia abrir a boca, to ferrado se eles acreditarem! Ahh, mais ninguém acredita no Zetsu mesmo, ta tranqüilo. 8D

Kisame: Putz, então acho que somos dois, porque quando eu estava com o Itachi vindo pra cá, eu vi um cara, num beco sem saída, dando mow pega numa mina de cabelo ruivo! E, esse cara era muito parecido com o Hidan. O.O

Hidan: Aii, agora fudeu! O Kisame e o Itachi também TT.TT - Você viu alguma coisa, Itachi? O.o

Itachi: - Não, eu não vi. u/.\ú

Hidan: - Ai, o Itachi não viu nada! :D

Kisame: - O Itachi nunca vê nada, ele não conta! ¬¬

Hidan: - Ahn...er...Então, não era eu, po...porque eu estava o tempo todo na capela, eu sou uma boa pessoa! Uma pessoa direita! Eu nunca me perco nos caminhos da perdição como vocês!

Todos: ¬¬

Zetsu: - Foi por isso que eu tinha certeza que não era você lá na boate, manooow!

Pein: - Ai, já chega, vamos embora logo já esta tarde. ò.Ó

Itachi: - Aff! Que tarde o que?! Olha só, ainda são 23:00 horas. A festa vai acabar lá pelas 3:00 da madrugada e agente tem que ir embora cedo, que nem uns crianção. ¬/.\¬

Konan: - Ahh, cala a boa! Eu já estou com sono.

Tobi: - Eu também estar!

Konan: - Você já trocou seu absorvente, Tobi?

Tobi: - Nom...Tobi só trocou no posto.

Konan: - Então vai trocar, por precaução. u.ú

Tobi: - Ahh, não! Tobi não querer. u.u

Konan: - Tobi, vai se trocar, agora!

Tobi: - NÃO! Ò.Ó

Todos: Isso não vai ter bons resultados. u.u

Konan: - EU TO MANDANDOOO! Ò.Ó

Tobi: - Você unão/u manda em mim!

Konan: - Tobi, ou você se troca...Ou você vai no porta-malas e o Sasori no meu colo! Ò.Ó

Sasori: SIIM! . \ô/ o

Tobi: - NÃOOOOOW! Tobi vai no colo da Konan-chan, ta! XP Eu vou me trocar tia Konan. -

Konan: - DEMOROU! Chispa daqui! – Bate o pé com força no chão, e Tobi sai correndo como se fosse um cachorrinho. – E, nunca mais tentem me desafiar! Ele pode ser o líder, mais quem manda aqui SOU EU! Entenderam, seus perdedores? Ò.Ó

– Todos balançam a cabeça, afirmando que entenderam. –


	24. Quanto você quer? Tobi empresta!

Tobi volta trocado, com um pedaço de papel higiênico grudado na sola do pé. –

Tobi: - Esse pedaço de papel não quer sair do pé do Tobi TT.TT Kakuzu-chan, ajuda o Tobi!

Kakuzu: - Ta, tobi. ¬¬ - kakuzu vai até lá, tira o papel, e... – Tobi, você pisou na merda.

Tobi: - AHHH! TT.TT

Kakuzu: - Não chora, imbecil! Pisar na merda é dinheiro! \ô/ Quem sabe você não ganha de novo no bingo! \ô/

Todos: - O Tobi ganhou no bingo? O.O

Kakuzu: _"Aii que droga! Acabei falando sem querer. ¬¬"_ Na...não, o Tobi ganhou 1 real do tio da barraca do bingo, nada de mais. XD

Tobi: - MENTIIIRA! Tobi ganhou 1.000 reais no bingo \O/

Kakuzu: - Cala a boca, Tobi! Ò.ó

Todos: - OHH! :O

Hidan: - Ow, Tobi, to precisando de uma graninha, me empresta? :3

Kakuzu: - NÃO! Ò.Ó

Tobi: - SIM! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi empresta! Quanto você quer Hidan? :D

Hidan: - Acho que uns 500 reais, dá.

Kakuzu: - 500?? Ele não vai te dar nem 5,00 reais! Ò.Ó Tobi, deixa de ser trouxa! Ele não vai te pagar! –

Hidan: - Eu vou te pagar sim, Tobi. _"Mais não sei quando."_

Itachi: - Eu to precisando de uns 100...

Konan: - nhá, me empresta 200?

Pein: - Eu to precisando de 150.

Tobi: - Tobi empresta! \ô/

Kakuzu: - NÃO! TT.TT Só vai sobrar 46 reais! Eu não vou deixar você emprestar! Ò.ó

Tobi: - Dinheiro ser do Tobi! Tobi empresta pra quem quiser. ¬¬ Em falar nisso, acho que vou emprestar um dinheirinho pra Tiozão se limpar direitinho! \ô/

Kakuzu: - EU MEREÇO! x.x

* * *

EAEAEAEAE POVÃO! Reta finaal. Postamos esse pedacinho, comentem que o próximo já é o final i.i

Agradeçemos todos os reviwes que vocês deixaram até agora. Até o próximo capítulo (final). Bjs ;3


	25. Oh! E agora, quem poderá nos defender?

**Capítulo 25 Parte I: TUDO DEU CERTO, Até agora...! \ô/**

Deidara: - Será que agente pode ir embora logo, un? u.\\

Pein: - Com certeza! Já passou da hora. Kakuzu, onde está o caro?

Kakuzu: - Ah, ta ali na frente. – Todos vão andando, andando, andando... –

Sasori: - Mais que merda! Aonde você deixou esse carro, Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: - Calma! Já vai chegar... Esta logo ali na frente. – E continuam andando, andando, andando... –

Tobi: - Kakuzu-chan, você disse que estava ali na frente. u.ú

Kakuzu: - Ai... Acho que já passamos, vamos voltar um pouquinho. :3

Todos: - Gota - ¬¬

– Eles voltam, voltam e voltam, até chegarem no ponto de partida. –

Pein: - Agente voltou pra entrada de Konoha e nada do carro, Kakuzu! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: - AHHH! Lembrei! Esta de baixo de uma árvore. XD – Eles olham pra frente e vêem um estrada cheia de árvores. –

Todos: O.O

Kisame: - Mas, qual árvore? O.õ

Kakuzu: - Ah, é uma que tem folha verde... ¬¬

Tobi: - Tem tronco marrom? O.O

Kakuzu: - Tem!

Tobi: - Então é uma daquelas ali, Kakuzu-chan! \o/ – Comemorando. –

Todos: ...

Pein: - Ai meu Deus! Por que? POR QUE?? O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISTO? TT.TT – Fala, erguendo as mãos pro céu e chorando. –

Kakuzu: - Ahh, povão, relaxa vaai. ¬¬ Eu sei mais ou menos o caminho. :D

Konan: - Menos mal. ¬¬

* * *

**Capítulo 25 Parte II: Oh! E agora, quem poderá nos ajudar? TT.TT  
**  
– Todos seguem Kakuzu, até que ele para de repente em frente a uma árvore. –

Kakuzu: - ERA PRA ESTAR AQUI! Ò.Ó Olhem! Tem até a mancha do vazamento de óleo no chão!

– O Tiozão, viu que o povo tinha chegado e foi até eles. –

Tiozão: - E aee, cambada de pirralhos, se divertiram na festa? 8D

Deidara: - E como! \o\

Hidan: - Você não sabe o significado de diversão... – Cara de pervertido. –

Konan: - SIM! Foi perfeito. Eu me reconciliei com o Pein e ainda ganhei meu ursão-rosa! – Mostra o urso gigante. –

Sasori: - Eu espalhei a minha fama de fodão das marionetes para a nova geração! Eu nunca serei esquecido por quê, a arte é eterna! :3

Kisame: - E, eu recuperei a minha samehada. \ô/

Tobi: - Tobi ficou milionário por quê ganhou no bingo. XD

Itachi: - E eu não peguei mina nenhuma por causa daquele Sasukemo-viado-bêbado. TT/.\TT

Sasori: - HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUHAUAH. Até o Deidara pego alguém e você ficou na seca XD

Itachi: - Cala a boca que ninguém te perguntou nada ta, boneca Barbie! ¬/.\¬

Sasori: - Também num precisa ofender. TT.TT

Kakuzu: - Vamos parar com a discussão! Cadê o nosso carro?

Tiozão: - É o seguinte, povo... Tenho duas notícias, uma ruim, e a outra pior ainda.

Tobi: - Putz... Então eu escolho ouvir... Ahn... – Pensando. – Já sei! Eu quero ouvir a boa! (Y)

Zetsu: - Pooooow manoooow! Num tem notícia boa, truta. O mano Tobi ta brizandoow.

Kakuzu: - Não, Zetsu. Ele não esta brizando, ele é burro mesmo. ¬¬

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão. –

Kakuzu: - Ah, vai se fuder, Zetsu! Num dá pra falar nada com você, que você não escuta, porra! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Mais doidão ainda. –

Kakuzu: - AHHH! MORRA! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Kakuzu: - AHH! Eu vou te matar!! – Avança em Zetsu, mas o Tiozão interrompe. –

Tiozão: - Aee, cêis vão quere sabe das notícia ou não?

Todos: - AHN? O.õ

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow! Ta todo mundo usando a erva manoow O.O

Tiozão: - Olha, eu vim avisar a vocês que, primeiro: Chegaram dois caras de 2 metros de altura e levaram o carro de vocês.

Todos: O.O

Tiozão: E, a segunda é que eu estava ocupado demais coçando o trazeiro e esqueci de anotar a placa do carro. 8D

Kakuzu: - SEU FILHO DA PUTA! Você deixou eles levarem o nosso carro por quê tava coçando a bunda, seu corno! Ò.Ó

Tiozão: - Se vocês tivessem pago os 10 reais do seguro, isso não teria acontecido. ¬¬

Konan: - Eu não falei pra pagar a droga do segura, seus V.V.'S!? ò.Ó

Tiozão: - E também, não teria acontecido se o mula que estava dirigindo não tivesse deixado a chave no painel do carro.

– Todos olham, furiosos, para Itachi. –

Itachi: - O que? A chave esta está aqui no meu bolso! Como pode? – Ele pega a chave e mostra. –

Todos: – Gota. –

Kisame: - Itachi...essa...é a chave...do seu ARMÁRIO! Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Eu pensei que era do carro! Eu só vi uma chave preta e pensei que era do carro, peguei e coloquei no bolso! TT/.\TT

Kakuzu: - AHHH ITACHI! Eu te odeio!! Primeiro meu radinho de pilha, agora o meu fusquinha Y.Y

Tiozão: - Mais também não custava nada o último que saiu ter fechado a porta, não?

– Todos olham para Kakuzu, pois foi ele que ficou consertando o carro e o deixou por último. –

Kakuzu: ...

Tiozão: - Ou seja, DERAM o carro pros ladrões. A porta aberta e a chave no painel, era só entrar e ir embora. ¬¬

Todos: – Cara de coitados. –

Tobi: - E agora? O que vamos fazer pra ir embora? TT.TT

Sasori: - Olha, eu não sei vocês... Mas, eu vou embora junto com o Deidara naquele pássaro.

Deidara: - Juntos, Sasori-no-danna? :3

Sasori: - É, Deidara. Juntos, infelizmente. Mas, é melhor que ir a pé ou esperar o povão arranjar um carro. ¬¬

Konan: - Pois então o Tobi vai junto!

Itachi: - Ah, Konan, para! Quando os dois têm um tempinho juntos você vai colocar um vela no meio?

Sasori: - Cala a boca, Itachi! Sim, o Tobi vai junto. \ô/

Tobi: - SIM! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! XD

Pein: - Ah, ta. Mas, como o restante vai embora? u.ú

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ – Doidão. –

Pein: - Aff, Zetsu. Se mata, imbecil! ¬¬

Zetsu: - Mata? Pooooow manooow, nem dá, truta! As erva precisa de alguém que fume ela.

Todos: ¬¬v

Kisame: - Zetsu, não força, cara! ¬¬

Zetsu: - Ahn? O.õ

Kisame: - ARG! Zetsu, vai pensar em algum jeito da gente ir embora!

Zetsu: - Pooooow manooow, calma aee, as erva vai me dá uma luz aqueew! – Procura as ervas no bolso e... – POOOOOOW MANOOOOW! ROUBARAM AS ERVA! O.O

Hidan: - Tem certeza? O.O Você não fumou todas? ¬¬

Zetsu: - Poooow manooow, eu não lembro, truta. O.õ – Doidão –

Todos: ¬¬v

Hidan: Mais que inferno! Porra! Como é que agente vai embora? ¬¬

Kakuzu: - MEU FUSQUINHA! ROUBARAM MEU FUSQUINHAA! Ele era tão liiindo, 0 km, cara. TT.TT

Tobi: - Era por isso que não saia do lugar né, Kakuzu-chan? :D

Kakuzu: Ò.Ó

Konan: - Ahh, vê se conseguem arrumar um jeito de ir embora, que eu já to indo...

Pein: - Aonde você vai, querida?

Konan: - Pra caverna, dãh!

Pein: - Mas, Konan, você não vai me levar junto?

– Konan olha para Pein, olha pro ursão, e... –

Konan: - Desculpa, Pein... Mas, eu tenho que levar o meu urso. XD

Pein: ...? O.õ

– Konan faz as asas de papel e levanta vôo. –

Konan: - Pein, quando você chegar, vai ter uma surpresinha pra você. ;D

Pein: - Surpresa? 8D

Konan: - Aham...

Pein: - Me dei bem! 8D

Kakuzu: - Idiota! _"Ele sabe como a Konan é traiçoeira e ainda acredita nela... Tem gente que gosta de ser feito de otário."¬¬_

Zetsu: - OOOWN MINA KOOOOOOOONAN! o/ Num esquece de regar as minhas erva manooooooow! \o

Konan: - Ta bom! Tchauzinho. _"Otários."_

Tobi: - Tchau, boiolasukis, vejo vocês daqui uns quatro dias. \ô/

– Os otários ficam dando "tchauzinho" enquanto os outros, espertos, se perdem de vista... E então, começam a caminhar, rumo à looonga viagem para chegar à sua humilde caverna no fim do mundo. –

**Fim... \ô/**

_UHU! Povo, a fic acaboou u.ú Nhá vou sentir falta de vucêis x.x Mas, espero que você tenham gostado do final, digam o que acharam, sim? :D_

_Agradecemos nossos leitores fiéis que acompanharam a nossa fic, que deixaram comentários nos incentivando a continuar e até mesmo os que leram e não deixara comentários, valeu mesmo, gente, foram vocês que nos fizeram continuar a escrever. E, não se esqueçam, ainda tem MUUUITA fic por vir. 8D Aguardem! Logo tem a one-shot do Zetsu! kukukuku._

_Então, é isso. Ja ne! Bjs. ;3_

* * *


End file.
